


Busy Thinking 'Bout Boys

by ThugSeme (ShutUpMakoto)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (in my opinion), Angst, BDSM, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Erwin Smith, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren's self-confidence always wavers, I totally forgot how to tag bc its been so long help, Insecurity, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), basically Eren lying to himself half the time, brofinder, business men Levi and Erwin, cheating (in past relationship), coming out on top reference, dating app, graphic designer Eren, lil bit of sad lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpMakoto/pseuds/ThugSeme
Summary: The one where Eren uses a dating app and everything goes horribly wrong and horribly right at the same time.-Eren Yeager is trying to move on with his life after being burned by his ex-boyfriend. He tries out a dating app looking for hookups but gets more than he bargained for when he catches the eyes of two men in a longterm, romantic relationship.Did I mention they're into BDSM?
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi & Erwin Smith & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Comments: 89
Kudos: 533





	1. Busy Swiping.

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII TO ANYONE WHO REMEMBERS ME. I've been gone for so long but I return with this story! I have it fully completed and will upload 1 or 2 chapters a week. So this isn't a fic that I'll start and abandon, WOOHOO! Rest assured you'll be able to finish this one. If this gets good feeback, and people are interested, I will write a continuation and/or Erwin and Levi's POV.

Eren switched out for a new piece of gum; as he had every five seconds since he arrived at the high-rise complex. He nervously pulled at his windbreaker in the elevator, occasionally checking his hair in the golden reflection. Time spent in an elevator should never be more than a minute. But with all of the stops from the other residents, and the fact that he was heading to the top floor, he’d spent well over a few minutes in the over-sized box. All things considered, this night was turning out to be more than bizarre. He pulled out his phone, shooting a message on the app. The reply was nearly instantaneous.

_MESSAGE FROM: Commander_

_Our room code is 10141225._

‘Our’, he says. Because there’s two people awaiting his arrival. For a dick appointment. That’s right: Eren Yeager was about to experience his first, and potentially last, threesome.

* * *

Eren sighed at the table, staring longingly into his cup of coffee. Armin ignored him, typing away at his computer. Eren peeked at the blond on the couch as he let out an even more exasperated sigh. Still no reaction. He stood up and slowly made his way to the arm of the couch before throwing himself over it and groaning.

Nothing. Not even a blink.

“UGHHHHHHH!” The brunet yelled out as he slid backwards onto the couch and into the blond’s lap.

“Can I help you?” Armin looked down, the glint of his glasses catching Eren’s eye. He didn't flinch though, just admired the view. Armin really did look a hell of a lot better with his hair cut like this; long on one side, shaved on the other. Sure, he seemed like some angsty emo teen, but it was a look.

“Armin…” Eren let his fingers walk over his friend’s crossed leg, only to be stopped.

“No.”

“But-!” Armin rolled his eyes and tried to continue typing. Keyword: tried.

“You said yourself that you were interested in screwing me.” The blond cringed at the crude choice of words and proceeded to bop the brunet’s forehead.

“That was in high school when I was confused about my sexuality. And who wasn’t interested in sleeping with you?” Armin smirked at his friend’s full-body tantrum and took his glasses off, giving up on trying to get anything done with a pouty Eren around.

“You sure you don’t want to give it a try? I can top or bottom…” He let his daring fingers trail up once more and was then restrained at the wrists.

“Positive. I know who I like.” Eren furrowed his brows. Did Armin have a crush? But the boy quickly noticed Eren’s confusion, released the brunet’s wrists, and began waving his arms around frantically.

“I meant that I like women. That was a weird way to say it.” Eren sighed and relaxed back into Armin’s lap.

“If you were gay, we could be best friends and fuck-buddies. All my problems would be solved.” He threw a tan arm over his eyes in pathetic surrender.

“Why are you so horny all of the sudden?” Armin flicked the button-nose that was scrunched up in frustration.

“I don’t know...it’s just been so long.” There was more to be said, but he didn’t need to spell it out. It was common knowledge that his unfaithful ex had found someone new. Jean split Eren’s heart in two. But they’d been together for a couple years and you couldn’t erase history. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Eren had really wanted Jean to suffer. To miss him. To miss them together. But there was no sign of that and it hurt like a bitch.

“Maybe it’s time you got back out there. Tried dating again.” Eren barked out a bitter laugh and sat up, hugging his knees to his chest.

“No one interests me like that. I just want to fuck. And I refuse to lead someone on for that purpose.” Armin smiled and nodded, pleased with his friend’s answer.

“Now that we’ve got that all sorted out…” He snatched Eren’s phone from his pocket, doing something that Eren couldn’t see. After a few minutes of burning curiosity, he leaned over to get a peak.

“BroFinder?” What the hell? It sounded like some fraternity app.

“It’s a classier Grindr. Created by some Penny something or other.” Eren hummed and looked over his in-progress profile. His bio was...quite good. Mysterious but tempting. Informative but not too revealing. Armin could have people pay him to do this.

“Are you serious?” Eren said as he zeroed in on his profile photo. It was the picture of him from last summer at the beach...when he was still dating Jean. In fact, Jean was the one who took the picture of him in his form-fitting swim shorts. Which was why he was making a seductive face at the camera, taunting the viewer.

“It’s a good picture of you and it serves its purpose in this situation.” The boy couldn’t deny that it was one of his better photos; the sunlight cast a shadow in all the right places and illuminated his green eyes. It just felt weird to use it to seduce someone other than the person it was taken for. Especially when said person cheated on him soon after. Was there something morally wrong with doing that?

“And...complete. Now you can find someone to hook up with. But I expect you to be safe,” Armin started.

“Yes, Armin.”

“And you need to verify their identities.”

“Of course, Armin.”

“And I need you to send me the meeting location and any places you go after.” Eren cheesed at his worry-wart friend and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Armin.” His friend sighed and shoved him away.

“Now get to swiping and leave me to write my thesis in peace.” Eren stood at attention and gave a soldier-worthy salute.

“Sir, yes, Sir!” Armin went back to ignoring him so he ran over to grab his coffee and took it into his room. Setting the coffee down and throwing himself back on the bed, he began to look through potential hook-ups. There was a lot of left-swiping and not so much right-swiping.

“Cesar? Nice body but…” His interest in having a fiesta is a bit odd. Left swipe.

“Mark? Oooof...right-swipe.”

“No…”

“No way in hell.”

“You look like a serial killer.”

“You definitely have a multitude of STDs.”

“I have a feeling there’s a reason why you don’t show your teeth.”

“No...no...ehhh...no.”

“Is that…” _Wait a fucking second. No way. NOFUCKINGWAY_.

“Furlan Church.” The guy Jean cheated on him with. Eren didn’t necessarily hate him. He hadn’t known Jean was in a relationship, afterall. Furlan was quite upset when Eren walked in on them and fought with Jean. The guy looked like he wanted to tear the horseface in two. The brunet hadn’t been kind to him at the time, though. He wanted to apologize and maybe get a little closure. And for that reason, Eren swiped right.

“Back to business.” And so, the swiping carried on. He was about to have some very muscular thumbs.

* * *

“Eren! Mikasa is here!” Armin called from outside the door. Eren ignored him, still stuck swiping through profiles.

“She brought Thai!” He’d done enough swiping. He shot up from his bed and hurried out into the dining room. His stomach rumbled as the smell of spices hit his nose. Mikasa walked up and handed him his container of food.

“Spicy beef Padd Kra Prow and a side of Kiew Todd.” He said a hurried ‘thank you’ before digging in.

“Care to sit down?” Mikasa looked at him expectantly, arms crossed. He didn’t bother arguing and instead walked over quietly.

“So what have you guys been up to?” Eren nudged Armin to speak first and the boy went on a tangent about his research.

After scarfing down every bit that was humanly possible, Eren tried to silently slip away.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Mikasa...I’m tired.” He sighed and turned to face his sister.

“You’re _always_ tired. I feel like I never see you anymore. You’ve just been different ever since—”

“Do not finish that sentence.” Eren was a little too stern and instantly regretted it when he saw her eyes falter.

“I’m sorry. I just, I already see him all over our friends’ social media. I don’t need the thought of him invading our friendship.” She looked away, not saying anything for a few moments.

“I want you to be happy again.” He inhaled deeply and walked back over her, pulling her into his arms.

“I’m over him, okay? I’m already moving onto bigger and better things.” As he spoke, he saw Armin cutting the air around his throat with his hand, signaling for him to shut up.

“...What do you mean?” Mikasa pulled away and eyed him suspiciously.

“Nothing! I just—I was saying that—i’m not seeing anyone, y’know? I meant—” Her expression had already turned dark.

“Okay, okay. I just signed up for this app. Nothing serious.” She extended her hand.

“Show me.” _Fuck._

* * *

A heavy thirty minutes of snooping later, the two siblings were arguing.

“This is _dangerous_ , Eren!”

“I’m not a kid, Mikasa!”

“Clearly you are, if you thought this was a good idea!”

“Armin thought it was a good idea! And he’s a freaking genius!” At those words, Armin tried retreating into his room, only to be put into a headlock by the lethal weapon that was Mikasa.

“Did you cut off your common sense when you cut your hair?! He’s fucking Jeffrey Dahmer bait! Look at the guy!” There was probably a compliment in there somewhere. She seemed as if she would suffocate the blond until Eren’s phone vibrated. She immediately released their friend and read the message out of Eren’s view.

“Mikasa! Give me back my phone!” He chased her around but Mikasa was faster and more agile than Eren.

“Eren...tell me this isn’t who I think it is.” She shoved the phone in his face. Furlan had swiped right on him and took the initiative to send a message.

_MESSAGE FROM: Furlan_

_You’re Jean’s bf, right?_

He never should have let them play detective after the breakup. Then they wouldn’t know who Furlan was. But at the time, he wanted to know what this other guy was like. And here it was, coming back to bite him in the ass.

“Look...I just wanted to talk to him. I’m not going to fuck him.” She narrowed her eyes at him and kept the phone out of reach every time he jumped for it.

“Seriously! I’m not trying to punish myself or anything. I just wanted to talk.” No response. Just a hardened stare.

“Mikasa, for real. Stop looking at me like that.” Even Armin was giving him a strange look.

“You guys, stop psychoanalyzing me. I’m fine.” More arguing ensued, with Armin’s participation. But after a long while, and a lot of convincing, he managed to get his phone back and somewhat calm down his sister.

“I suppose if you’re keeping Armin informed, it’s not such a big deal.” She sat down on the couch and relaxed.

“Now if you guys don’t mind, I’ll be heading to my room.” Eren said petulantly, without waiting for a response. He made sure to slam the door behind him.

“I’m twenty years old for fuck’s sake…” he mumbled before burrowing under the covers and pulling out his phone.

_You’re Jean’s bf, right?_

Well, not anymore. And he answered as such. Returning to potential candidates once again.

“Not into bald guys.”

“Not into heroin-addicts.”

“Not into...whatever bad habit has deteriorated your health.”

“Fuck boy.”

“Wanna-be fuck boy.”

“Wanna-be backstreet boy.”

“Ew, you can’t spell.”

“Well, hello...Commander?” That certainly wasn’t his name...right? He clicked on the profile to see what he could find out.

_Commander, 35, 15 Miles Away._

_Top. BDSM. In a relationship. Looking to play with a third person._

Vague. But interesting. Eren had once coaxed Jean into trying out BDSM, and it resulted in an unsatisfying, if not embarrassing, failure. They never spoke of it again.

Eren looked through the available photos, noting that all of them were from the neck down. The man liked his suits. And though all photos were fully-clothed, Eren could see the subtle ripple of muscles through the fabric. There was one photo with the aforementioned boyfriend, which proved quite the size-difference, the boyfriend being much smaller.

Without further hesitation, he swiped right.

_MESSAGE FROM: Furlan_

_Good. You deserve better._

Eren wasn’t sure what he deserved. He explained that he was sorry about the things he said to Furlan that night and he knew that the man was just as much a victim as Eren.

_MESSAGE FROM: Furlan_

_You were upset, it’s cool. I_

_would’ve killed him if he_

_were my bf._

Eren snorted, letting the guy know that he wanted to at the time but y’know...prison. He also explained that Jean had a new heart to break.

_MESSAGE FROM: Furlan_

_Goodluck to that poor guy._

_RIP to Jean for losing_

_you :P_

Was he...flirting? Eren played it off with laughing emojis and explained that Jean probably didn’t care, and that he didn’t care if he cared.

_MESSAGE FROM: Furlan_

_That’s bc he hasn’t seen_

_you with anyone new. Just_

_wait._

He replied that it would probably be a while before that happened, as he was just interested in hookups at the moment.

_MESSAGE FROM: Furlan_

_I saw that on your profile_

_but you’ll still have lots of_

_suitors. You’re cute_

Eren didn’t reply to that. He decided to wait a while and let the guy cool off. Maybe he was horny and it was clouding his judgement. He put the phone away and decided to go to bed.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, he’d found another message from Furlan. He apologized about coming on strong and admitted that Eren was his type, that he hadn’t forgotten his face. It started a conversation about Jean, ironically. Jean and Eren weren’t exactly similar and he wondered why Furlan went for him. Apparently, Jean had approached him because he wanted to try bottoming, which implied that Eren wasn’t worthy of topping in his eyes. Asshole.

After that, though, the conversation was more light-hearted. They talked more casually, almost like friends. Eren had also gotten some messages from other people, though the conversations so far had been awkward, dry, or just plain weird. But swiping had become somewhat of an addiction overnight. He even did it through class, to the dismay of his professors. By the end of the second day, practically everyone Eren had swiped right on returned the interest. While almost none of them kept his interest. That was, until day three. When he got a message from a certain couple.

_MESSAGE FROM: Commander_

_We’re interested in getting to_

_know you._

“Uh…” He explained that he was only looking for a hookup, not a relationship.

_MESSAGE FROM: Commander_

_As are we. But we don’t like_

_to go into these things_

_blind. For safety reasons._

It made enough sense and so, their conversation began. The couple explained that they wanted to spend a bit of time with plain conversation before jumping into bed. The proposition being a threesome, Eren agreed that it would be best. Initially, they’d planned for about a week of speaking and then they’d fuck and go their separate ways. One week turned into two weeks, so on and so forth.

At the start of the conversation, they went by Commander and Captain. Commander explained that he was a dom while Captain was a switch and they liked to bring someone else into the mix that they could dominate together. Eren let them know that he was more than a little knowledgeable about BDSM but he lacked experience. They were more than fine with it and even began to give him resources where he could educate himself more.

Talking to them was quite fun and he did it whenever he had the chance. It was never hard figuring out which one he was speaking to. The two men had very different ways of communicating. Commander was very polite and cordial, almost unfeeling it seemed. While Captain was more blunt and liked to make toilet jokes way too often. Eventually, talking to them was the only thing he did on the app. He stopped swiping. Stopped responding to people, save for Furlan. He’d thought about mentioning the couple to Furlan but decided they weren’t at that level yet. And he hadn’t even told Armin, wasn’t even sure he planned to. It was quite a different situation from what Eren was used to, afterall.

They’d started exchanging pictures, still only from the neck down. Eren didn’t bother hiding his face, as it was already on his profile. In some photos, he recognized a local coffee shop. It hit him that they could pass him in real life and he’d have no idea. They could already know who he was. It made him feel a bit scared, which he didn’t bother hiding from them. Upon hearing about his apprehension, they offered to give their real names in an effort to make him feel more comfortable. Erwin and Levi. No last names, but that was fine. Eren didn’t have his surname on the app.

So they fell back into their normal routine of messaging, slowly sharing more personal details. It was vague, Eren mentioning that he attended a university and the two men sharing their occupations. Something to do with business. They also started sharing their days, what they did and ate. Erwin and Levi sent him a photo from the mouth on down. Erwin flashing a charming smile, Levi dawning a daring smirk. And he gushed over them.

_MESSAGE FROM: Commander_

_Well maybe soon we can_

_formally meet._

That had Eren blushing in anticipation. He explained that he was really excited to be able to meet them. It almost felt like he had feelings for them. Which was impossible. Absolutely impossible.

_MESSAGE FROM: Commander_

_+1(000) 555-0203_

_Let’s message outside of the app._

Outside of the app? That was a big step. It had Eren second-guessing things. He was a little too excited. A little too happy. But his fingers didn’t give a shit what he was thinking and soon Erwin was added to his contacts. He dismissed his thoughts. It was just going to be a hookup. Maybe they’d be fuckbuddies at most. But they didn’t have feelings for eachother. Things were strictly physical.

_ **Me:** _

_**It’s Eren.** _

Maybe that was too short. Maybe he should have said ‘hello’ first. Maybe he shouldn’t—

_**+1(000) 555-9676 has been added to the chat.** _

_**Erwin:** _

_**That’s Levi’s number, you can save** _

_**that too.** _

_**Levi:** _

_**I could have sent that myself, you** _

_**know.** _

_**Erwin:** _

_**I figured it best if I be the one to communicate, seeing as how** _

_**you’ve been unable to behave** _

_**today.** _

_**Levi:** _

_**Don’t say that in front of the brat.** _

_**You’ll put stupid ideas in his head.** _

_**Me:** _

_**Who’s a brat?** _

_**Levi:** _

_**Considering we’re 30 and 35, it could** _

_**only be you, bright eyes.** _

He’d offered up his age. Levi had previously been very secretive about it.

_**Me:** _

_**And yet the 30 and 35 year olds want** _

_**to fuck said brat.** _

_**Levi:** _

_**So you’re a hot brat.** _

_**Me:** _

_**And you’re hot old guys. I like** _

_**this game.** _

_**Erwin:** _

_**Now, now Eren. Don’t earn yourself** _

_**a punishment before you’ve even** _

_**experienced the pleasure.** _

That was exciting.

_**Me:** _

_**Levi started it.** _

_**Levi:** _

_**I swear to god.** _

_**You really are a brat.** _

_**Me:** _

_**:D** _

_**Erwin:** _

_**Banter aside, how did** _

_**your exam go?** _

_**Me:** _

_**Uhhhh. Y’know.** _

_**Levi:** _

_**Too focused on fapping to our photos** _

_**that you failed it, huh?** _

_**Me:** _

_**Why is your mind always in the gutter.** _

_**Erwin:** _

_**I’m not hearing a denial.** _

_**Me:** _

_**I’m going to kms.** _

**_Levi:_ **

_**That’s too bad. I’m** _

_**not into necrophilia.** _

_**Erwin:** _

_**Neither am I but if you don’t finish that** _

_**report before we leave work, I will kill** _

_**you and punish your corpse.** _

_**Levi:** _

_**This big ass tree thinks** _

_**he can scare me.** _

_**Me:** _

_**Honestly, I’m a little scared.** _

_**Levi:** _

_**Pussy.** _

_**Me:** _

_**:c Dick.** _

_**Erwin:** _

_**What does that make me?** _

_**Levi:** _

_**The asshole**_.

Eren chuckled at the messages that he’d read over and over again. He couldn’t help but smile as he tried to imagine the men saying these things. He wondered what their voices sounded like. What their bodies would feel like. Their hair. Their eyes. Their scents. Did they wonder about Eren?

Fuck.

He was starting to catch feelings.


	2. Busy Texting.

Eren had learned some things about his two Casanovas. Erwin was a control-freak while Levi was a clean-freak. And the two often clashed. It made for fun conversation, and even better taunting. But it really only opened the floodgates to Eren's heart. He was starting to know them; _really_ know them. And they were starting to _really_ know him.

They'd asked about his hobbies, which for him went hand in hand with his major. So he told them he liked to draw by hand and digitally, which led to them asking to see one of his completed works.

He strongly denied this request at first but after a series of pet names and delicious begging, the two men were able to coax Eren into agreeing. There was a disclaimer that although he enjoyed creating art, he was not the best by a long shot. But once he sent his most recent piece—a great city built within confining walls—they all but worshipped the damn thing. Claiming Eren had natural talent and he was wonderful at his craft. He was flattered, but didn't believe it. The compliments still made him giddy, though.

“Eren, we’re all going out to drink at a bar. Wanna come?” Eren didn’t even acknowledge the invitation. He hadn’t gone out with his friends since the breakup, they only talked occasionally over text.

“Come on. Everyone misses you.” He heard Armin try to open the door, only to sigh when he realised it was locked.

“Who is ‘everyone?’”

“Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Reiner, Bert, Annie…” The blond trailed off. An incomplete thought from Armin was never a good sign. But determining what he was hiding would be difficult.

“Uh-huh. And will Jean be there?” Eren opened his door to stare down his friend who was a very bad liar.

“I honestly don’t know. I guess I should’ve asked…” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Eren felt bad; he knew Armin wanted to go. He’d cut down on seeing their friends because of Eren. Choosing to stay in with his broken-hearted best friend over going out. The only times he left were when the brunet forced him out the front door.

“I’ll go.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, Armin.”

“You’re going to have fun, okay? Dress up. Get all hot ‘n ready like you used to.” _Nice choice of words, ‘Min._

“What time are we leaving?” Eren rubbed at his face. He was not prepared for social interaction.

“You’ve got forty-five minutes.” He threw a towel at Eren, silently demanding he shower. So he did and got ready as best as he could. Opting for a baggy off-shoulder, grey knit sweater and ripped, black skinny jeans that gave his ass the ultimate umph. If Jean was going to be there, he was going to see what he left behind. And if he wasn’t, well then Eren would just feel good about himself. He slipped on some combat boots and styled his messy hair the best he could, he worked with the natural wave it had and tried to contain the fluff. Eren wore his key necklace under his top for goodluck and contemplated putting his ear piercings in. But surely they had closed up by now.

He pulled out his phone when he felt a vibration, hopeful and then pleased when he saw it was Erwin. The two men had been busy all day, so they hadn’t spoken very much. Or maybe they noticed Eren was acting weird. Ever since the realisation that he might like Erwin and Levi a little too much, he wasn’t sure how to talk to them.

**_Erwin:_ **

**_How was your day, kitten?_ **

Ah yes. The pet name that Erwin had given Eren a couple weeks ago. It was conveniently timed to when Eren was struggling to cope with his growing infatuation. He all but swooned when the man first called him that.

**_Me:_ **

**_Was okay, ig._ **

**_Levi:_**

**_Who shit in your cereal?_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_What do you mean?_ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_‘WaS oKaY, iG’_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_...did you just use an outdated_ **

**_meme to mock me?_ **

Levi’s response was a photo of the spongebob meme. Now edited with Eren’s text on it.

**_Me:_ **

**_Wow. I’m truly impressed. I never_ **

**_expected someone from your_ **

**_generation would be able to_ **

**_navigate the interwebs well enough_ **

**_to understand, utilize, and properly_ **

**_execute a meme._ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_I can’t wait to make you get on your_ **

**_knees and apologize, you shit._ **

What should he say to that? His dick was certainly responding. He felt comfortable enough to be a little...spicy. So he grabbed the questionable lollipop off of his dresser and popped the sucker in his mouth for a selfie. Once he found the right angle, he opened his mouth fairly wide, tongue out for lollipop, and snapped the photo. He sent it before he could lose the nerve and anxiously awaited a reply.

**_Erwin:_ **

**_That’s a very nice sweater, kitten._ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_That’s what you got from that? The_ **

**_sweater is sure as fuck not what he_ **

**_wanted us to see._ **

**_Erwin:_**

**_I’m being a gentleman, bunny._ **

That was Levi’s nickname. He didn’t much like it outside of subspace, apparently.

**_Levi:_ **

**_Senile is what you are._ **

**_Erwin:_ **

**_You do realise that I am right down_ **

**_the hall?_ **

**_Levi:_**

**_And?_ **

**_Erwin:_ **

**_You’ve been quite testy lately._ **

**_I don’t want you rubbing off on_ **

**_Eren so maybe I should make_ **

**_an example of you and send a_ **

**_photo._ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_Like hell you will._ **

**_Me:_ **

**_I think I do need a photo_ **

**_to keep me from misbehaving,_ **

**_Commander._ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_Stay out of this, brat._ **

“Let’s go! I gave you ten extra minutes!” Armin called from the front door.

“Coming!” He put together a quick message, hoping that maybe they'd feel a little jealous of the people he was spending time with. Maybe they’d finally agree to meet.

**_Me:_ **

**_Hey, I’m going out tonight_ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_And you’re telling us this_ **

**_because…?_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_Just letting you know in case_ **

**_Erwin wants to teach you that_ **

**_lesson._ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_He won’t do shit._ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_And you don’t have to report to us._ **

**_We aren’t your parents._ **

**_Me:_ **

**_Aw come on, Daddy. Don’t_ **

**_be like that~_ **

There was no response for a minute, so Eren put his phone away and headed out to Armin’s car. Maybe that was too weird? Too soon? Gross?

“Jeez. What took you so long?” Armin asked as he started the car and backed out onto the street.

“I do believe someone gave me permission to get ‘hot ‘n ready’ so I take no responsibility.” Eren crossed his arms and heard the tell-tale ringtone he set for Erwin.

**_Erwin:_ **

**_I think you broke him._ **

**_Me:_ **

**_???_ **

**_Erwin:_ **

**_He’s currently palming himself to_ **

**_what I believe is the message where_ **

**_you called him ‘Daddy.’_ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_Eat shit. I’m not into that._ **

The conversation went cold for another minute until Eren received a picture from Erwin. It was of Levi, well, of Levi Junior. And he was a happy boy.

**_Erwin:_ **

**_Proof that he is, in fact, ‘into that.’_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_Noted._ **

“What are you smiling about?” Armin peeked over at him.

“Nothing. Eyes on the road, bitch boi.” Eren grabbed the blond’s chin and held it facing forward.

**_Erwin:_ **

**_So where are you off to this_ **

**_evening?_ **

So...they did care about what he was doing?

**_Me:_ **

**_Out to a bar with some friends._ **

**_Not all that excited, lol._ **

**_Erwin:_ **

**_Not good friends then?_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_Great friends. I’m the bad_ **

**_friend._ **

**_Erwin:_ **

**_I find myself doubting that._ **

**_Me:_ **

**_I thought you were smart??_ **

“Okay. Now you’re frowning. What’s the deal?” They’d arrived at the bar, Armin choosing a parking spot a little further from the building. Eren quickly locked and tucked his phone away.

“That’s just my face.” The brunet gave some half-assed smile and went to open the car door.

“Does it have anything to do with Furlan?”

“Christ, Armin. Of course not!” He shut the door again. They had some talking to do.

“I thought that getting the app would maybe help you get back to your old self. But all it’s done is take you more out of reality than you were before.” He ran a hand through his blond hair and turned to look at his friend.

“I’m having fun. I don’t understand what you want from me.”

“I want you to be present! I’m sick of you missing out on everything! Life is just passing you by, Eren!” He was practically yelling at this point and Eren couldn’t help but feel frustrated.

“Just because I’m not living my life the way _you_ or _other people_ think I should, does NOT mean I’m not living!” Armin gave some sort of sarcastic laugh.

“You wake up in the morning, go to class, sleep through class, come home, sleep at home. Sometimes you manage to eat. But now, any time you’d spend eating or potentially studying is spent on your phone!”

“You sound like an old fucking geezer. Socializing on your phone is still socializing.”

“But you’re just trying to fuck! You’re barely socializing! You need real human connection, Eren!” Armin grabbed the other boy’s hand, squeezing it in his own.

“I’ve made real human connections! And it’s the happiest I’ve been in a long fucking while!”

“Did you hook up with someone without telling me?” Armin really looked as if he was about to flip his shit.

“No. That’s not what I said.”

“So...what? You met someone?” Eren hesitated. He’d been lying by omission to his childhood friend but now was his chance to come out with it.

“Yes.” Armin relaxed a little. His eyes went back and forth between Eren’s face and the steering wheel, like he was processing the information he’d just received.

“How long have you been dating?” More information he wasn’t keen on sharing.

“We aren’t.”

“How long have you guys been speaking?” That was a good question, but Eren wasn’t sure.

“Maybe about a month? Two months?” Time had flown by.

“You both like each other, right?”

“I suppose…”

“Nope. No way are you going to be vague about this. What’s the deal?” He grabbed Eren’s face and held it so that they made eye contact.

“They’re only looking for a hookup.”

“They? Are they non-binary or something?” Eren twiddled his fingers. This was the least appealing topic to discuss.

“No...he's a man. It’s actually, funnily enough, in an odd turn of events, I wasn’t expecting myself to-”

“Eren.”

“It’s uh...two guys.” Armin's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and Eren could see the beginning of a lecture forming on his lips.

“First of all, I know. You don't even have to tell me. Like I said, it's just a hookup.” He looked down into his lap, upset by his own words. It was an irrefutable fact. They weren't dating. They would never date. No matter how compatible their dynamic was proving to be outside of the bedroom.

“If that's so, then why haven't you guys just done it already?” The blonde was not convinced by a word Eren had said and there was judgement in his eyes. Loving, concerned judgement but that didn't make it much better. And also: he was kind of right. They should have just done it by now.

“They have to be able to trust me. Their relationship dynamic is sensitive information.” That was true. Still seemed like they'd been talking for far too long, though.

“Their dynamic? What does that even mean?” Well. Eren was digging himself into a bigger hole. But he thought of a quick cover for once, since the BDSM part of things wasn't really Armin’s business.

“I think they're in the closet, they haven't really talked about it much.”

“Hm. Okay. Well when you guys inevitably end up together, I'd like to meet them,” Armin winked and opened his door, not giving the brunet a chance to respond.

“Inevitably…” He rubbed the phone in his pocket affectionately. He knew he needed to do something before his feelings got out of control. This was not the agreement they had. He was in the wrong for hoping for more.

Instead of harping on it any longer, he followed his friend inside the bar. He was accosted by the dark lighting with strobing floor lights along the wall. This was not just a bar.

This was a club.

He located Armin at a corner booth with all of their old friends. Eren took a deep breath and headed on the path to intercept him before he could run off with someone. He wanted Armin to know the depth of his displeasure. He wanted him to know that they both knew he'd been manipulated into coming here. Before he could grab the little asshole, he was smashed between two very large men.

“Yeager!” Reiner exclaimed, while Bertholdt only gave him a smile.

“Hey guys...how ya’ been?” Eren felt out of place and his conversational skills were so obviously rusty.

“I think you've seen the bulk of it on our social media accounts, nothing much extra outside of it!” Reiner was smiling and gave a friendly punch to Eren’s shoulder. He refrained from grabbing the spot out of reflex, not that it actually hurt. What did hurt was the unintentional jab on Reiner’s part. Eren wasn't around to hear about their lives, he only lurked online. He really was a shitty friend.

After talking with Reiner and Bert for a few minutes, he made his rounds greeting everyone and received many bear hugs. And then he noticed the couple sitting at the two-person table next to the booth.

Jean and his new boy-toy.

It appeared they weren't paying attention, but Eren knew better. So he took the initiative to introduce himself and potentially piss off his ex. As he approached, he examined the new boyfriend. He had dark hair that was styled plainly but well enough for his face shape. He had freckles and a shy laugh. He looked fairly nice. Too nice for Jean.

“Horseface.” Eren made no effort to look as if he was pleased to see the man. He looked slightly taken aback at the plain greeting but was given no chance to respond before Eren turned to the other guy.

“I’m Eren. Jean and I went to school together.” There was a brief flash of recognition and then deflation as the guy looked between the brunet and Jean.

“Marco,” He smiled and took the hand Eren had offered.

“Eren!” Armin nearly yelled across the booth. Eren turned to see a deceivingly calm smile on the blond’s face. He thought Eren would make a scene.

“What’s up?” He walked over and let himself be yanked away by his friend.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” he said slowly as his eyes trailed over to the new couple. Eren scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about freckled Jesus over there.” Armin snickered at the nickname and right when the boy’s shoulders relaxed, Eren threw an iron grip on those shoulders.

“So...a bar, huh?” Alarm flooded the blond’s expression and he frantically searched for an escape. Armin got lucky; Annie was kind enough to request his presence in that moment. The blond wasted no time in running over to her, and when he did, she gave a knowing look to Eren. She must’ve been in on it. But instead of letting it ruin his mood before something else could, he decided to relax into the booth and check his messages.

**_Erwin:_ **

**_Intelligence is subjective._ **

**_Knowledge can be extensive in_ **

**_one area, but absent in another._ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_Says the guy who left graduate_ **

**_school Magna Cum Laude,_ **

**_with 3 majors and two minors._ **

**_Erwin:_ **

**_So I happen to have extensive_ **

**_knowledge in most areas._ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_Bottom line: Listen to Erwin, brat._ **

**_You aren’t a bad friend._ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_Unless you ate their families_ **

**_or something like some monster_ **

**_and then regurgitated them instead_ **

**_of shitting them out because you_ **

**_actually don’t need to eat and lack_ **

**_any type of proper digestive system._ **

**_Erwin:_ **

**_Articulate, creative, and inspirational_ **

**_as always, bunny._ **

There’s a bit of a time gap and then the conversation resumes.

**_Levi:_ **

**_He’s too busy for us. Can’t_ **

**_even send a text to let us know_ **

**_he’s there._ **

**_Erwin:_ **

**_Weren’t you the one who said_ **

**_he didn’t need to report to us?_ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_This is different_ **

**_Erwin:_ **

**_I don’t think it is._ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_Fuck off, Shitwin._ **

**_Me:_ **

**_I’m back, Daddy!1!1!_ **

**_Did you miiiissss me?_ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_I’m suddenly too busy for this_ **

**_conversation._ **

**_Erwin:_ **

**_Are you intoxicated already?_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_You know...not yet. But that sounds_ **

**_like a fantastic idea._ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_I bet he only drinks those uncultured,_ **

**_fruity drinks._ **

**_Me:_ **

**_I’ll have you know that I am a fan of_ **

**_rum. But tonight I'll be having tequila._ **

**_C u on the other side!!_ **

**_Levi:_ **

**_Good god. This is going to be a mess._ **

Eren slid his phone into his pocket and wasted no time in heading over to the bar. He found an opening in the gaggle of people and pounced on it. He stood patiently for a few minutes until the bartender was able to get to him. After ordering his shots and requesting something to cover them with (because he trusted no one), he took one after the other; setting the covers and glasses aside and leaving a cash tip.

“Four shots ought to do the trick…” He walked soberly back to the table, waiting for his $24 to kick in. As he slipped through the growing crowd, he noticed Jean’s eyes on him but after flipping him the bird, the man looked away.

“Yeager is about to be lit,” Ymir chimed in as he sat down.

“And we haven’t even started drinking yet! You guys!” Christa frantically tried to gather everybody’s attention so they could order drinks. A diverse set of drinks was delivered and an excessively long drinking game began. A forty-five minute game that Eren did not partake in.

All things considered, it didn’t take long for them to start catching up to his rapidly engulfing inebriation. Despite their less-than-sober states, he noticed the looks he received as he pumped out messages on his phone. He’d never been a huge ‘phone person’ (like the ones who exit out of an app only to reopen it three seconds later) and they weren’t blind to the unusual amount of attention he was giving to the device.

**_Me:_ **

**_Guess who’s back_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_Back again_ **

He received a notification from BroFinder.

_MESSAGE FROM: Furlan_

_?? You?_

_MESSAGE TO: Furlan_

_Wooopssies, wrong person_

_MESSAGE FROM: Furlan_

_You good?_

Eren really didn’t have it in him to continue the conversation. He’d respond in the morning.

**_Me:_ **

**_Heyyyyy_ **

“Uh...Eren? I’m right here,” Connie said, waving his phone around.

“Huh?” Eren looked at his phone and realised he’d texted the wrong person once again.

“Oh, just ignore that,” the dismissal caused him to get some odd looks from his friends.

**_Me:_ **

**_Been trying 2 txt u guys but_ **

**_I keep messin up_ **

“Still me, Eren.” Connie sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. _Fuck._

“So who are you trying to text?” He continued.

“Yeah, because you’ve been on your phone since you sat down,” Sasha joined in, mouth full of appetizers.

“It’s no one important,” he said matter-of-factly and as confidently as he could while under the influence. He even turned it off and set it aside as a show of good faith.

“Well is ‘no one’ someone we’ve met?” Connie wasn’t letting up.

“The hell am I supposed to know who all you’ve met,” Eren averted his eyes and laid his cheek against his palm, letting his fingers cover his mouth.

“Why are you blushing?!” Sasha asked excitedly, shooting crumbs across the table in the process.

“Oooh, does Yeager have a boooyfrieeend?” Ymir leans forward, a mischievous glint in her. The girl fucking loves drama.

“Why didn’t you tell us? He could’ve come with you!” Christa pipes up, clearly unaware of how much it pleased her girlfriend. Eren looked over to Armin who casually sipped on his drink with a look that said ‘You brought this on yourself.’

“He’s probably just texting Mikasa. We all know he doesn't have anyone.” Jean jumped in the conversation, obviously having waited to make some stupid ass remark.

“And how the hell would you know?” Eren braced his hands. Before they’d gotten together, Jean and Eren got into many altercations. The two didn't get along and the horseface never knew when to shut up. They both were explosively angry and, eventually, explosive anger had turned into explosive passion.

“You’re alone, Eren. And you love to show off. If you had a boyfriend, he'd be here. Look around you. Everyone here is in a relationship.” He stood up and began pointing to people.

“Marco and I. Reiner and Bertholdt. Christa and Ymir. Sasha and Connie. Armin and Annie.”

“ _What?”_ Now Eren was the one standing, turning to face his best friend who had neglected to mention this development.

“I was going to tell you, there just wasn’t a good time!” Annie looked unbothered, completely opposite of Armin who was panicking.

“You could have told me at literally any point! Just say ‘Hey, by the way, Annie and I just started dating!’”

“I know, but…” The blond bit his lip, looking away. Eren felt his lip curling up in anger and he bit down to hold back from saying something he wouldn’t mean.

“But what?” He gritted his teeth as Jean walked closer, smug expression on his face.

“He didn’t want you to feel bad. Like I said, everyone here has someone. Except. For. You.” Jean made sure to announce it so that everyone nearby their booth could hear.

The brunet narrowed his eyes at that annoying two-toned head. He couldn’t really say anything to that. He couldn’t explain the truth and he didn’t want to lie. So he stood up and walked out, deaf to all of his friend’s calls.

“Really?” Armin cast a glance at Jean who had nothing more to say.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Fucking fuck. Fuck. FUCKFUCK.” Why even bother going out? He felt as if he was going insane. He needed to talk to the only two people who didn’t pressure him to be his ‘old self.’ To be amenable to his dumbass ex. People who didn’t expect him to spill his guts while keeping Eren in the dark because they didn't think he could handle the simplest shit. Why was he treated like he was fucking glass?

He looked up Erwin’s contact to try and text him that way. Eren tried to type out a message but was faced with a series of blurry numbers. Where the fuck were the letters?

_“Eren?”_

“...” What?

_“Eren, are you there?”_

“Y-yeah, no, um-”

_“Are you okay?”_

“Hi,” he wasn’t sure what else to say. He’d just accidentally called him without even asking. This pushed so many boundaries. Would they be upset?

He heard a deep chuckle.

_“Hi Kitten.”_ He heard a scuffle over the phone and then another pleasing voice filled his ears.

_“That's Eren?”_ Dear Lord. He wouldn't survive the two of them together if this is just what they sounded like.

_“I assume he made good on his promise to drink.”_ There was a small argument, something about giving the phone to Levi, which Erwin insisted against.

_“Still there?”_

“Y-Yes.” God, he wanted to lick his voice through the phone.

_“Do you need to get back to your friends?”_ Eren could still hear Levi in the background.

“...don’t wanna.”

_“Why not?”_

“My ex is there and he's an ass.”

_“I see.”_ More muffled talking.

_“Angel, could you give us just a second?”_ Eren gave some unintelligible confirmation and waited absentmindedly as the two men spoke about something he couldn’t hear. The breeze hit the bare skin of his shoulder and goosebumps erupted down his back. It’d been hot inside the club with numerous bodies bouncing and bumping to overplayed music. The breeze helped to cool him off, in more ways than one.

_“Eren.”_ This must’ve been-

“Levi!” He heard the man click his tongue.

_“You don't need to yell.”_

“Sorry...I'm so happy to hear your guys’ voices. Feels like a dream,” Eren exhaled, forcing the last word out almost inaudibly.

_“You cute little fuck. Where are you.”_

“I'm at the club,” he scratched his head. Hadn't he already explained this?

_“I'm not a damn mind reader, brat. Which club?”_

“Uhhh, Club Colossal. Why?” He hears Levi hum over the phone.

_“Coincidentally, that's close to where we are right now.“_ Eren’s heart skipped a beat.

“It is?” He asks so quietly it nearly sounds like a breath. Erwin speaks up again.

_“Yes. We're out having a late dinner. But it would seem we've ordered too much food.”_ Was this an invitation? He didn't know if he should meet them. Or even if they should still have sex. Seeing them would make it that much harder to let go.

“You could, um, have the leftovers for lunch tomorrow?” He gnawed on his thumb nervously, heart pounding out of his chest because of how badly he wanted to run to them.

_“I'm not a ‘leftovers’ kind of guy, Eren. I like things fresh.”_

_“Well that leaves us in quite the predicament, Levi. Surely there must be a practical solution.”_

_“If only there was a brat who could help us.”_

“I...I’m drunk.”

_“All the more reason to get some food into your stomach.”_

_“Let's not push him, Erwin. Kid obviously doesn't want to.”_

“It's not that! I do!” _I do, I do, I do, I do!_

_“Perfect. Stay where you are, one of us will come to get you.”_ This would change everything. He couldn't come back from this. They could have catfished him this entire time. Though whether they had or hadn't, this was the beginning of a new heartbreak. He was at a crossroads and it was time to make a decision. Indulgence or self-preservation? It was more than likely that the two wouldn't go hand-in-hand. Instinct told him to choose the latter, but Eren was often weak to desire. So no matter how much thought he put it into it, he knew his answer would be the same.

“...Okay.” Eren mumbled a goodbye, and was left listening to a silent phone, unable to pull the phone away and process what was about to happen. He had butterflies in his stomach. A knot in his throat. His eyes: burning. Hands: shaking. Heart: stuttering. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on calming down. He was too nervous and he felt himself sway from the dizzying anxieties; and then he was being yanked backwards.

“Still the same suicidal bastard I always knew you to be.” He looked up at Jean who was holding Eren to his chest, arm around the front of the brunet's abdomen.

“The hell, Jean?!” He shoved the man away, kicking Jean’s shin and stumbling in the process.

“Guess I should've just let you wander into traffic then?” Horseface clutched his leg and winced at the tender spot.

“Fuck off.” Eren turned away and crossed his arms, huffing out a harsh breath to move the fringe out of his eyes.

“Are you really just going to stand out here and pout?”

“I'm not pouting, asshat. I'm waiting for someone.” The bite in his voice was harsh but Jean had gone too far.

“So you got an uber?”

“Seriously, just go to hell!” He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to not choke the guy. He didn't say anything else and it got quiet. Too quiet. He peaked over and sure enough, Kirschtein was still standing there looking as dumb as usual.

“Why are you even out here?” Eren watched the man shift uncomfortably and look away at something in the opposite direction. He then shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, now looking down at the ground.

“I came to tell you that I was stupid.”

“You're always stupid. Pretty sure it's in your genetic code. So, care to elaborate?”

“Just shut the fuck up. I'm sorry about what I said in there.” He rubbed his overgrown undercut sheepishly, still avoiding Eren’s eyes. The brunet stared him down before scoffing.

“No you're not.”

“If I wasn't then why would I say it!” His voice wasn't quite at yelling, but it wasn't casual conversation.

“You say a lot of shit you don't fucking mean, _Jean._ ” He didn't mean to let his words waver. Eren didn't want Jean to think that he was still affected by his lies.

“I know. God, I know, okay? I fucked up. But can't you just...can't you just treat me like you used to?”

“Like I used to? You mean when we were dating? Before you cheated on me?” Eren chuckled at the words.

“...You never called me back. I wanted to apologize. You shut me out.” He could see the hurt on Jean's face. But frankly, he didn't give a damn. He liked seeing that smug, cocky, uncaring dickhead in pain.

“In what fucked up universe do I owe you shit?! YOU cheated on ME. YOU decided that I wasn't enough. YOU broke MY heart. I have the right to not want anything to do with you.” They were in each others faces now, fuming and heated. Jean furrowed his brows, clenched his jaw, and briefly flared his nostrils. Eren knew that look, and it scared the hell out of him that he was relieved to see it. To see that Jean still wanted him in some way.

“How did things get so messed up?” Jean raised his open hand to Eren’s cheek, gently brushing away the hair that lay there.

“I wish I could go back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only a 5 chapter fic, so things progress pretty quickly in my opinion. But that was always my intent for this! I started this like a year ago? And finally got around to finishing it. But I always had this vision of Eren on a dating app ♡ anyways uhhhh comment or leave a kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account!)


	3. Busy Getting Over You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren remembers when he and Jean were an item, and takes a moment for self-reflection (or destruction.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all...this is partially a flashback. Mostly a flashback, showing what happened between Eren and Jean. There aren't any explicit scenes between them though ♡ And it obviously had to be when Eren's seductive brofinder pic was taken!!!

“EREN! HURRY THE FUCK UP OR WE’RE GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!” Mikasa had been particularly on edge the past week. She’d been stressing over minor details and now that the day to leave for vacation had arrived, she was functioning with little to no patience.

“I can’t find my swim shorts!” He yelled back and took in the mess he’d made in his room. Drawers were opened, the contents flung out every which way. He soon heard his sister stomping her way through the home to probably annihilate Eren.

“I told you to pack your shit a week ago! Why are we just now looking for them!” She brushed past Eren and began sifting through the wreckage that was his wardrobe.

“I forgot about it,” he said plainly. But something about his nonchalant tone made the little shred of sanity Mikasa had just snap. She threw aside the clothes she held in her hands and in one swift movement, nailed Eren to the wall with her forearm against his neck.

_ “Ishouldfuckingkillyou,youlittlefuckingshit.HowmanyfuckingtimesdidIremindyoutopackandyoujustfuckingignoredme-” Armin ran in, skirting to a stop in front of the pair. _

“WOAH! Let's all calm down. Mikasa, release and step away from the obviously physically inferior boy, please.” Mikasa huffed and moved backwards, leaving Eren to fall to the ground after suddenly losing support.

“Eren. We'll buy some other swim trunks. Just get in the car before you piss her off any more.” He ushered them out, having successfully diffused the situation and trying to maintain that peace.

“But I like my swim shorts…” Armin groaned before shoving Eren into the van and coincidentally, into his boyfriend's lap.

“When you said you needed a  _ ride _ to the beach, this wasn't what I was expecting,” Jean reached around and grabbed at Eren's ass as he further situated himself on the man's thighs.

“OKAY. PUKE. FUCKING. PUKE.” Mikasa began throwing bits of trash at the two of them and mumbling something about neutering them.

“...alright. Well. Who wants to sing road trip songs?!?” Armin shouted excitedly but before anyone could get any form of rejection past their lips, he started to sing.

Mikasa sighed and used all of her remaining brain cells to focus on driving.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“EIGHT FIGA, THAT'S MY TYPE!” Armin and Eren sang along to the censored, radio-approved version of the song. Which wasn't much song at all at that point.

“WE’RE HERE, DAMN IT!” Mikasa wildly pulled into a parking spot in front of their hotel, no longer giving a fuck. She'd spent the last twenty-four hours in a car (including rest stops and swim short shopping for Eren) with not only the dry-humping couple in the back, but the never ending record known as Armin Arlert. She was done.

“Everybody wait here. I'm going to check in.” Mikasa ran out of the van, leaving a sausage fest in the back.

“Well…as fun as this could be, I'm gonna grab a luggage cart,” Armin jumped out just as quickly, not wanting to be stuck with the lovebirds.

“Think we made out too much and scared them?” Eren asked, looking up at Jean from his lap.

“Definitely not.” He yanked Eren up by his shirt collar and pulled him into a deep, hard kiss. The brunet moaned into Jean's mouth; the sexual frustration of being unable to touch even though they were centimeters apart coming back with a vengeance.

“Shower first…” Jean muttered before tonguing the boy once more.

“Shower  _ during _ .” He smirked and delved in for more when the trunk popped open, revealing Mikasa.

“You guys are ridiculous.”

“I agree. He should've already been plowing me by now.” Eren sighed, hopping off and out of the vehicle.

“For that, you can carry your shit to your room. That seems like a good way to keep your hands off of each other.” She tossed him a key and their suitcases.

“Jokes on you, these are rolling suitcases and I only need one hand to jerk him in the elevator,” Eren motioned to prove that fact. Even Jean found that comment to be a bit much and walked away blushing.

“I hope you guys break up. Sincerely.”

“Kiss my ass.” Eren ran to catch up with his escaping boyfriend.

“Should we offer them pizza?” Armin asked as he loaded their luggage onto the cart.

“Nah, I'm sure they'll be getting enough protein tonight.” Mikasa gave herself full body shivers just by saying it and prayed to whatever God to please let her forget it ever came out of her mouth.

Her prayers went unanswered.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Eren rolled over in the darkness to check his phone.

**_Mikasa:_ **

_ Want to head down to the _

_ beach with us? _

**_Me:_ **

_ How are you even awake? _

**_Mikasa:_ **

_ Because I actually slept instead _

_ of riding a horse all night. _

**_Me:_ **

_ Har fucking har. Stop calling _

_ him a horse. _

**_Mikasa:_ **

_ Didn't you start that?? _

**_Me:_ **

_ That was before we fucked. _

**_Mikasa:_ **

_ Well I'm not fucking him. _

_ So he's still a horse :) _

**_Me:_ **

_ t( -_- t ) _

**_Mikasa:_ **

_ Please stop using those. _

**_Me:_ **

_ I like them. They help me _

_ express myself ψ(｀∇´)ψ _

**_Mikasa:_ **

_ You're uninvited now _

_ (・ω<) _

**_Me:_ **

_ Well then I'll definitely _

_ be there. _

He jumped up out of bed, instantly regretting it when he got a nasty head rush that nearly made him trip. But once he'd gathered his bearings, he ripped the curtains open.

“Babe, what the hell…,” Jean pulled a pillow over his face and huffed.

“I'm going to the beach. And I'll be wearing my new shorts.” No response.

“I'll be wearing my new  _ tight shorts.” _

"Eren, fuck off and let me sleep."

“Fine. Maybe someone else will appreciate my ass.” Eren stomped away and slammed the bathroom door behind him. He felt it would be pointless to shower since he'd done so just last night. Multiple times. And he'd be spoiling himself with salt water. So he just brushed his teeth and gave his face a little ‘wakeup’ splash before changing into his swim shorts.

His ass really did look amazing. Not to mention his thighs. He thought about taking his piercings out but they were basically a part of his soul at this point. He found some flip flops, probably Jean's since they were too big for Eren, and grabbed some random hotel towel before running out. He left the curtains open so that Jean would have to get up if he wanted them closed.

Was that too petty?

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“The sun feels amaaaazing…” Eren sighed and absorbed the heat like a sponge.

He was laying comfortably in the sand, towel under his head, hands and legs spread out like a starfish.

“Are you going to get in the water at any point?” Mikasa stood over him like some gloomy cloud.

“I just need to enjoy this a little more," he stretched and brought his arms behind his head.

"Would you get in with me?"

"Managed to get out of bed, did we?" Eren mumbled with an attitude. He was a bit salty that Jean wouldn't get up. Especially considering the little argument they had before the trip when he found him flirting with some girl over text. Jean should've been sucking up to him.

"Sorry, but you know I'm moody when I wake up." The man knelt down and twirled little bits of Eren's hair that were ever so slightly damp with sweat.

"Mhm." Not quite the apology he was looking for. But Jean never did apologize without finding some way to blame Eren. And even though the brunet saw this tactic, he couldn't bring himself to be mad about it.

"You weren't lying about these shorts…" He felt fingers trail up his thigh and the light touch ignited a fire that they couldn't very well put out in that setting.

"Mind if I take a picture?"

"Hmph. What for."

"I need a new background. And you looking like sex on a stick would be a great thing to see everyday." Eren opened an eye and peered at the now chuckling Jean.

"And  _ why  _ should I let you?" Jean's chuckle tapered off as he crawled above Eren and nuzzled into his neck.

"Because I love you," he whispered as his hand traced up from Eren's thigh to his waist. It was official. He was no longer upset about anything. Everything was forgiven as long as he said those words.

"Okay. But I need to fix my hair first." Jean jumped up and pulled out his phone, immediately pointing it at Eren.

"No, you look perfect." Eren smiled at that and gave his best beckoning facial expression, daring Jean to come and take him. But he kept losing himself in thought, thinking about how happy he was in that moment. How utterly perfect this piece of existence was. How, despite their relationship being half fighting and half fucking, he never wanted it to end. He didn't care how many guys or girls Jean flirted with. He didn't care about the mean things he said. Jean loved him and came home to him. That was what mattered. And he wanted it forever. Eren loved Jean. He was his person. Jean was the one for him.

* * *

"What the hell is this…" Eren dropped his keys on the floor at the sight of Jean beneath another man in their bed.

"Eren…"

"Oh my god."

"Eren, please-"

"Oh  _ my fucking god!" _

"I love you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Eren!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"Eren don't leave!"

"Why would you do this to me?!"

"Babe-"

"What did I do wrong?!"

"Eren, you-"

"WHY!" Eren grabbed the nearest objects and threw them against the hallway wall. Picture frames. Lamps. Anything in reach. Then the man he found on top of Jean intervened.

"Hey, just relax for a second."

"Don't fucking tell me to relax when you were the one sticking your chlamydia-infected dick inside of MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Alright, I'm out. And fuck you, Jean, for lying to me about being single."

"This is such a joke…" Eren sobbed into his hands.

"I love you."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"I love you so much, he doesn't matter."

"Stop!"

"You're the only one for me!"

"Please stop…"

"I only need you!"

"No...you're a goddamn liar!"

"Eren come back!" Jean's screams grew desperate, but Eren's mind was too far gone to hear him.

"Eren, I love you!"

"PLEASE, I LOVE YOU!"

"I̶ ̷L̸O̶V̶E̴ ̴Y̶O̷U̵!̴ I̵ ̶l̶o̵v̸e̸ ̶y̶o̷u̴,̴, È̴̱r̴̟e̵̮̊n̶̮̾ ̵̺͆Ye̵͉̍ȁ̸̠g̷̈́ͅe̵͍̚ř̵̤.̵̲̂!"

I̸̧̖̻͙̿͌̋̕ ̷̗̒̎̀l̶̡͋̈́̕͝õ̴͔̼̱̭̌̈͗v̶̧̧̝̓͋̄̕̕e̷̗̣͎͍̥̽̽̿͆ ̶̛͉̣̀͋͆̑͆y̵̢̢̜̗̤̤̑́̈́ö̶̼͎́ư̷̧̹̫͍͔̟̍̃̊̂!̶͎͓͚̙̇̐̀ ̷̰͛̓I̶͚̱͕̿̑ ̴̠̼̬͉̼̎l̸̢̿̀̌ö̶̻͇̘̯̾͠ṿ̷̧͎̜̑̀̉̉̀ë̶̗͓̟̦̳́ ̸̧͈̳̇̄͒̔͘͝ỹ̸̢̛̳̚ǫ̶̗͎͙̻͖̇̓̾̐͘u̷̬̠̣̩̤̥̓!̸̧̠̞̈́̀̈͐ ̷̘̜̲̦̼̥͂͌̆Ē̶̗̓r̷̢̖͆̆e̶̫̥͍̤̮͂̽̔͑n̵͕̥̘̓̈́̚͝,̷̖͓̃̈͝͝ ̷̱̖̮̋̈́p̴͓͕͓̟̊̅̋͝ͅl̴̦̞̹͆̒̋e̸̡̲̬͙͌̅͋ͅa̷̜̘͙̪̤̞̿͛s̵̹̭͓̦͍̒̄̎͊ẻ̴̺̟͂͂̀ ̴̹͉͙̱͐̋̔̈́̿̌ͅc̷̢̐̏ǫ̴͖̯̓͛̈ṃ̸̐̔ḙ̶̀́̈́̍̅͝ ̵̧̫̤̟̩̈́̒͂͆͒b̶͎͚͌͋̽̏ȁ̸̡͔͉̬̟̊̿̿͐͜͝c̵̞͓̦͈͖̈̅̆̆͜k̷̩͇̥̔͑͋̋!̴̱͚̳̙̹͌͒̿͛͘͝ ̴̢̞̬̹͎̮̈́͐͛̐

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Why did you do that to me?" Eren pulled Jean's hand away from his cheek with as much strength as he could gather.

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't. And now you're trying to do it to someone else." Jean looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened a little. He hesitated a few moments.

"Marco isn't...he's not...we're not actually together. I asked him to pretend."

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"You wouldn't talk to me...I tried everything and I thought that maybe…" Maybe Eren would get jealous.

Jean hadn't moved on. He'd been pining. And waiting.

"That's ridiculous."

"It's not. I did it because I love you."

"Well, I'm over you." That was true, right?

"Yeah. I can see that. I saw that." Jean crossed his arms and looked away.

"Huh?"

"Whoever you've been texting all night. Whoever got you to smile like that. The way you did for me." Had he been smiling that much? Was it that obvious?

"Oh, right…" The two went quiet for a final time. Neither looked at the other. Neither dared breathe too hard. Or scuff their shoe against the concrete. The wind didn't even dare disturb this moment of severance. This was going to be their ending. Eren had to close the door to this relationship. He had to lock it up. He had to burn the very foundation on which it stood.

"Sometimes I wish I never met you." Jean flinched at the words and the brunet swore he saw the beginning of tears.

"You broke me. You destroyed a part of me that I don't think I can fix or recover. The wound is still open. It's bleeding into my other relationships. You...you really hurt me." Jean brought an arm up to his eyes and lifted a hand to tell Eren to stop.

"But I really did love you. You were my first real love, Jean Kirschtein. And I plan to make sure you won't be my last." Eren gently pulled Jean's arm, now damp with tears, and held his own hand out. The man looked reluctantly at the hand that was offered to him before giving it a cordial, resignated shake.

"Thank you for the good memories you gave me. And the hard lessons you taught me. I hope that...you learned something as well. Because Marco isn't faking his feelings. I can tell that much." Jean said nothing, but let Eren's words settle.

"Go back in there. And don't fuck it up this time." He turned Jean around and gave him a small push towards the club entrance. The man silently obeyed but stopped just short of walking inside.

"I think...you'll always be the one for me," Jean didn't bother turning around as he said it.

"Let's hope not." For both their sakes'.

So that was it for them. That was their closure. There was no excuse for Eren to harp on it any longer. Now he was forced to deal with his feelings for not one, but two men who were also in a relationship. Two men who were strictly looking for a good fuck from Eren, who wanted more. He'd have to be mature. He'd have to do the right thing. He had to undo what had been done.

"Eren." He just wasn't expecting to have to do it so soon. They weren't lying when they said they were close by. The brunet didn't turn around.  _ Couldn't  _ turn around. If he saw Erwin's face right now, he'd lose the nerve.

"I think we shouldn't do this." Did Eren say that? Or did someone else?

"I think that things got a little carried away." Did he want to say this?

"We got too personal. I think we should go back to the beginning and just set up a time like we planned." Did he want to let go?

"That's probably the best way to be fair to all of us involved. Just hit rewind." Again, silence settled. But this was heavier than anything that had occurred with Jean. He could feel Erwin's eyes on him, though he didn't know what they looked like. He waited for a response. He hoped that Erwin would disagree. Maybe he and Levi felt the same way as Eren! Maybe it wasn't all in his imagination!

"Alright." Or maybe it was.

"The Captain and I will be in contact." Eren mumbled an okay. He feared if he said too much, his voice would waver.

"Would you like a ride home?"

"N-no, I have one." He heard footsteps approach but then they retreated as Erwin wished him well for the night. And then Eren was alone. Really, wholly, and completely alone. Why was that fact hurting him more than Jean ever had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just uploading the chapters as I feel like it at this point but uhhhh HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I know people were expecting a showdown between Levi, Erwin, and Jean. (Not saying they didn't see what happened though...) I mentioned it before but once this story is marked completed, if anyone wants an epilogue or Levi and Erwin's POV on any/all scenes just let me know! There's things I don't mention about them because this is strictly Eren's experience.
> 
> Anyways uhhh
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	4. Busy Not Thinking 'Bout You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am just uploading whenever I want to at this point, haha.

It was weeks before they'd spoken again. And then months went by without a mention of the hookup. Eren made his peace and tried to forget them. Though they made it difficult with the occasional message on brofinder.

Despite opting to message on the app instead of texting, their conversations always held a sort of intimacy. There was still the ghost of their previously developing relationship; even if it was one-sided. Experiencing a heartbreak by three men in one day, though Eren forced it on himself, was quite a life-changing experience. Initially, Eren became a recluse, more so than before. It took some consistent and rather annoying messages from Furlan to bring him out of that funk. But he was thankful.

He ended up explaining what had happened to Armin. He could tell that the blonde did not agree with what happened that night, nor with his constant messaging with Furlan. But like the angel that Armin was, he just held Eren and let him cry out the tears he'd been holding in. They didn't talk about either situation with Jean or brofinder again but the brunet did receive a side-eye every time he checked a message from Furlan.

"Eren, have you applied anywhere?" Armin was splayed out on the floor, surrounded by applications and looking stressed.

"No." He'd finished up his finals and would be graduating with a bachelor's degree in graphic design. If he passed. And then he'd move on to some sort of graduate program he hadn't even decided on yet. If he got accepted.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing appeals to me." And he wasn't sure he would appeal to anything.

"You have to gain some kind of experience. At least for now until you find something you're passionate about," Armin said as he flipped over and began banging his head into the floor.

"And that seems to be going so well for you…" He received a middle finger that went ignored as he opted to go take a nap. Naps always helped.

**_Me:_ **

_I h8 life_

Eren flopped down on the bed, nearly impaling his foot on the wooden post.

**_Furlan:_ **

_Not news to me. What's_

_up?_

Okay. Maybe he'd complained about his heartbreak one too many times.

**_Me:_ **

_Sorry I'm annoying :(_

_Ig I do always come_

_to you to complain_

**_Furlan:_ **

_I didn't mean it like that. I_

_love that you trust me_

_enough to come to me_

_when you're feeling down._

Trust? Maybe. Or maybe Eren didn't care what Furlan thought of him.

**_Me:_ **

_Well if you enjoy it so_

_much…._

_I h8 life hehe_

**_Furlan:_ **

_We've established that._

_Tell me what's hurting_

_my little soldier today._

You say you thought about dropping out and going into the military ONE TIME and you're branded for life. Eren huffed and looked for the poutiest emoji he could find.

**_Me:_ **

_(╥_╥) I have no clue_

_where to apply. Idk where_

_to start._

That was as raw and honest as he could get right now. He really didn't feel good enough. He didn't work hard enough in school and felt like he'd fallen behind.

**_Furlan:_ **

_Graphic design, right?_

**_Me:_ **

_Ik. How much more_

_useless could I get?_

**_Furlan:_ **

_Stfu. Send me your portfolio._

[ _isabelsuckslol000@sc.net_ ](mailto:isabelsuckslol000@sc.net)

What the fuck was that email? Who the hell was Isabel and why did she suck so bad that he had to put it in an email address? Regardless, he sent out his portfolio. He didn't care if his designs or drawings were shit. He didn't feel like anyone could bring him to a lower mental state at this point.

**YOU'VE GOT MAIL!**

Were they email buddies now?

**_Furlan:_ **

_Just sent you an application._

_Fill it out by tomorrow @ 3_

_and send it by email with a_

_cover letter._

**_Me:_ **

_...can I know what I'm_

_supposed to be applying_

_for??????_

**_Furlan:_ **

_Survey Corps. My friends own_

_the business and we need_

_someone to help with designs_

_and marketing._

**_Me:_ **

_Never heard of it_

**_Furlan:_ **

_They own several operations_

_and just opened it. They mostly_

_focus on investments and shit_

_like that but this is a publishing_

_company_

**_Me:_ **

_So why would they need me?_

**_Furlan:_ **

_They need a company logo_

_and they have to have good_

_cover designs. We need your_

_mad skillz ಠ‿↼_

Eren felt he had no skills to speak of. And he wasn't sure he wanted to work at this company. But beggars couldn't be choosers. It did bother him a little that maybe Furlan had ulterior motives or was just being 'nice.'

**_Me:_ **

_We?_

**_Furlan:_ **

_Oh yeah...I'm in the_

_marketing department_

**_Me:_ **

_Ew so we'll be_

_coworkers then_

Eren thought about the message and quickly sent out a follow-up to revise his original statement.

**_Me:_ **

_If I get hired, I mean_

**_Furlan:_ **

_You will._

Maybe, maybe not. But he wasn't going to argue with Furlan over it.

"Armiiiiin!" He heard a rustle of papers and then a muffled scream. He assumed it was a response.

"Have you heard of a company called Survey Corps?" More rustling and then soon after, Armin appeared in the doorway with his laptop.

"Uh, duh. They had a representative scoping out a couple of departments at our university." Well. Eren really had been in his own little world.

"I guess I'm applying there." Armin's jaw dropped for a moment before he collected himself.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you should probably have some backup options."

"Why?"

"Well, one of the company presidents is pretty picky. New employees don't tend to last very long there." Armin scratched the back of his head, remembering one of his seniors who went to work for one of the sister companies and walked out his third day.

"Picky? I mean, if they're paying someone then they want it done their way."

"Oh, no. He isn't picky about your work. He's picky about the cleanliness of the building. And your hygiene."

"Are you saying I'm dirty, Armin?" Eren raised an eyebrow. The blond slowly scoped out the bedroom and looked the brunet dead in his eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Instant pillow to Armin's face.

"Hey! According to this guy's standards, we're _all_ dirty." Sounded like an exaggeration. At least he hoped it was. Because the next morning, he'd sent in his application and got called for a same-day interview.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Eren...Yeager…" The pigtailed girl typed into her computer, squinting and furiously clicking. He'd guessed that this computer wasn't user-friendly. Or she wasn't computer-friendly.

"AH! I got it! Wow, you know how hard it is to...sorry, you probably don't care. I'll let them know you're here for the interview. And early! The other interviewees weren't even on time. I guess not everyone is disciplined. My mom always made sure I knew how rude it was to show up late for anything. Early is on time and on-time is late! Oh, here's your guest pass!" _Holy shit, she talks a mile per minute._

"Thanks," he said awkwardly but with the nicest smile he could manage as he took the lanyard ID from her.

"I'm Isabel by the way! Let me know if you need anything! We have coffee if you want some. And water too. And also pizza in the break room! I don't think they'd care if you ate any of it even though-"

"Isabel?"

"Hm, yeah!" Was this... _that_ Isabel? The one who sucked?

"Do you know a Furlan?" She laughed, not quietly, and nodded her head.

"' _A Furlan,'_ he says...as if there's a plethora...yeah, he's my brother. Wait, are you the one he recommended? Your art was so pretty!" So the email address was some petty sibling move. He respected it.

"I guess I am."

"You could totally draw like...tattoos or something!" Eren smiled at what he assumed was a compliment.

"Or maybe the company logo?" She burst out laughing and waved her hands.

"Of course, of course. That's what ya' came here for." He was about to excuse himself when a short, blonde human came walking through the double doors with a tablet in hand.

"Eren Yeager." It wasn't a question and there was no time given between the calling of his name and the person walking away. He ran after them as gracefully as he could; which wasn't graceful at all.

"Good luck!" He saw Isabel give a thumbs up through the thick glass doors and then turn back to her computer.

"Mr. Smith and Mr. Ackerman are not in the office today, so you will be interviewed by Dr. Zoë. Their decision will not at all be final but will be taken into consideration." They pushed their glasses up and began entering something into the tablet.

"Once you have passed this initial interview and background check, you may be selected for the position. Or not." They gestured to a single chair outside of a hallway with a hibiscus plant on the table next to it. Eren hated hibiscus.

"Is there a problem?" The blonde asked, confused by Eren's upturned nose.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I just don't like those flowers. I mean, who decorated?" He chuckled to try and make light of it. The blonde was unamused, to say the least.

"I did." Oh. _Oh._

"Oh…" There was silence and Eren thought he must have the dumbest look on his face with eyes wide as saucers.

"Come on, Rico! Be nice. He doesn't know that you're joking." Another bespectacled human appeared. They were taller than Eren with long, brown hair in a messy ponytail and a white lab coat. Rico looked at Eren once more and hummed before walking away. Was that really a joke?

"You must be… _Eren."_ They were suddenly all in his face and he wasn't sure if he should breath or not.

"I see why Furlan likes you so much." They pulled back, smiling like a normal human being again.

"Follow me to my office, Mr. Yeager." There was a brief pause as they swiftly turned around.

" _God, I love saying that!"_ They did a little skip and continued down the hallway.

"Um, so I know this is a publishing company and all. But what exactly do you do? You have a PHD, right?" Eren knew that this was Dr. Zoë and you couldn't have that title if you didn't have a PHD.

"I'm actually going to be publishing some of my research with this company. But really, I'm not technically 'employed' here," they sighed and made dramatic air quotes around the word.

"I'm just friends with the big bosses and I come in to help on my days off. They have other stuff to do with their other businesses." They motioned into a room. He sat in the nearest chair and waited as they looked through a file.

"You have an affinity to nature, hm?" They spread out a few of his sample works and looked over them.

"I like being outside. Even if it's raining. So that's what I see most of the time," he trailed off wondering if it was a bad thing.

"But you don't limit yourself to still-lifes, as I can see. There's a surprising amount of diversity to your creations. And correct me if I'm wrong, but is this a draft for the company logo?" They held up the doodle of wings he'd sketched when he woke up in a cold sweat the night before.

"Yeah, but I feel like it's missing something." They nodded at his words and set the page aside.

"You have full availability. You'll be a graduate from a highly regarded, public university. You may go to graduate school?" They looked up at him, above the lenses of their glasses. He nodded and they proceeded to skim the paper before setting it down and folding their hands together.

"I think I only have one more question for you, Eren." They pushed their glasses up the bridge of their nose before cracking a nearly maniacal smile.

"Would you like to see Sunny and Bean?"

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**_Furlan:_ **

_You still here?_

**_Me:_ **

_I barely escaped Dr. Zoë_

_with my sanity intact._

**_Furlan:_ **

_Hange can be a lot. Where_

_are you?_

**_Me:_ **

_Heading back to the lobby_

**_Furlan:_ **

_Meet you there._

Would this be awkward? Probably. But he hoped not. The last time he'd seen Furlan was when his longest relationship crumbled to intangible pieces. They'd talked a lot since then, though, and maybe that would help with their second face-to-face meeting.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Isabel jogged up to him, a cup of water in hand.

"Well. I think." He wasn't sure what Hange's cats had to do with his interview, but they took more time than the actual interview.

"Hmmm...you on your way out now, then?" She smiled a sweet but suspicious smile.

"Waiting on Furlan, actually." He looked back at the doors, as if he'd appear at the mention of his name. He looked back at Isabel who's face had fallen.

"You're gay, aren't you?"

"As can be."

"Ugh! Furlan always gets the cute ones." She pulled at her fringe in frustration.

"What cute one did Furlan get?" Eren jumped at a hand on the small of his back. He angled his neck slightly to get a look at the man who'd just invaded his bubble.

"Not this cute one." Eren stepped forward out of his reach and next to Isabel. He took in Furlan's fresh cut and business-casual attire. His smile was charismatic and a little overwhelming. Really, Eren might have gone for him once-upon-a-time. But now, his face still brought up a kind of bitterness. And for some reason, made him think of his recent faceless heartbreaks.

"You look good, Eren." But the compliment still made the brunet blush regardless. And in turn, discredited his annoyance.

"Shut up." Then his stomach growled.

"I was debating between a romantic walk in the park or a nice meal. It looks like your stomach decided for me." He walked ahead, his long legs allowing longer strides. Eren quickly found their hands together as he was pulled out of the building.

"Let them know I went to lunch!" Furlan called out into the lobby as the doors closed. He heard a faint 'idiot' yelled back just before they sealed completely.

"You like pasta?" Of course he liked pasta. What a ridiculous question.

"It's okay." He couldn't quite bring himself to be too enthusiastic. No need to fuel Furlan's fire.

"Hm." He peeked back at Eren who was looking anywhere _but_ at Furlan.

Some more awkward looks and minutes later, they were at a small italian restaurant hidden amongst larger businesses.

"Welcome back, sir!" The hostess greeted at her stand.

"Are you ever not working?" He asked her jokingly.

"Are you ever not eating here?" He laughed and she grabbed a couple of menus.

"Just 2, right?" After a curt nod, they were led to a private, corner booth. The music playing was traditional and almost expected somehow. It was quaint and cute. So naturally, feeling some kind of date-y feelings, he complained.

"Why's it so fucking cold in here?" Eren grabbed at his arms and rubbed.

"That would be my cue to let you borrow my jacket but I don't have one. I can take off my shirt for you?" Furlan raised an eyebrow and Eren scoffed.

"Don't you dare."

**_Mikasa:_ **

_Where are you._

"Ugh…"

"What's wrong?" The man sat back and brushed his hair back, looking over at Eren.

"My babysitter." Furlan looked slightly concerned but chose to sit quietly.

**_Me:_ **

_None of your business._

**_Mikasa:_ **

_Are you out with those guys?_

Eren sighed. So Armin had spilled the beans. Not that he could blame him, he had acted like a lost puppy for a hot minute there. Mikasa knew something was up and must've threatened convinced Armin to fess up.

**_Me:_ **

_Again. Not that it's your business,_

_but no. I'm not out with "those guys."_

**_Mikasa:_ **

_You should come home._

Well now that was the LAST thing he wanted to do, simply because Mikasa wanted him to.

"You sure everything is good?" Eren looked up to see a genuinely concerned Furlan sitting awkwardly straight up in his seat. _Doesn't look comfortable._

"I need a drink." Eren smiled a terribly exhausted smile and breathed in through his nose when he felt tears creeping up. Of course Mikasa had to go and make him think about them.

"I can work with that," was all Furlan said before getting up and finding the hostess. After a couple of moments of them talking, he waved Eren over to them. He reluctantly went over and asked what was going on, to which Furlan answered that they'd be going to his place.

His place.

But why.

"You're going to have that drink you need so badly. And maybe a few more so you'll tell me what all has really been going on." Eren couldn't argue. He really was so tired. So many emotions all the time and responsibilities and requirements. It was getting to be too heavy.

So he let himself just be compliant for once and went back to Furlan's place.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


That was 20 hours ago.

Now, Eren was waking up on a strange couch with the worst headache of his life and an odd tension in his muscles. His eyes felt sore, itchy, and dry.

What the fuck happened?

He stood up and realized he was only wearing boxers. They definitely weren't _his own_ boxers. He looked around for his clothes that surely had to be nearby, but found nothing. He did hear what sounded like the crackling of oil just around the corner though, and that seemed like a good place to find someone who knew where his clothes were.

He heard soft humming and turned into the kitchen where he found Furlan, shirtless and cooking bacon. The man heard the crack of the brunet's bones as he tried to move around and turned to give him a smile.

"Glad you could finally join us here in the land of the sober. Sit." Eren did as he was told and sat at the nearest bar stool along the counter. Furlan laid down a plate, silverware, 2 glasses, and a napkin.

"Water is mandatory. But for your second beverage, would you like coffee or orange juice?" The juice sounded absolutely blasphemous at this stage of a hangover. He chose coffee. Then Furlan filled his plate with an array of typical breakfast foods. He was grateful that the man knew how to properly cook bacon. Eren always hated it when it was chewy or soft.

"Thank you…" he said, tempted to dig in. But he waited a moment.

"Something wrong?" Furlan leaned back against the counter, arms crossed.

"So like...my clothes...gone...underwear...not mine…" he couldn't help the blush as he imagined what must have happened.

"Huh? Oh, no, Eren-OW!" The man jumped forward, waving his hand around.

"Fucking grease...anyways, we didn't sleep together. You spilled a beer all over yourself." Eren could have sung his praises to those words. He went over a year without sex and he finally gets some while intoxicated? And from Furlan??? A nightmare is what that would've been.

"So, I got pretty fucked up, did I?" Eren lightly sipped at his water, letting out a shaky chuckle. There was just silence until he looked up at Furlan's bewildered face.

_"That_ is the biggest downplay of a drunken night that I have ever had the pleasure of hearing." The man walked away, only to come back moments later and toss something into Eren's lap.

"For the record, I tried to stop you. But you locked yourself in the bathroom." Eren looked down and found his phone, with quite a few notifications. He ignored them all in favor of the one that scared him the most. Brofinder messages from a certain couple.

"What did I do…" Eren gaped at the app, feeling pure disbelief and disappointment that he really got that fucked up.

"At first you didn't want to talk to them at all, y'know." Furlan said between bites of food.

"I...told you?" Eren squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a storm coming.

"Oh, you showed me. And after you showed me all of your messages and explained how crazy about them you are, you went on and on about how you were done with relationships and that you really just wanted some satisfying copulation. And _that_...well that started a chain of events that eventually led to you announcing that you were going to schedule a threesome." With each word, the brunet slowly slid down until he was a puddle on the floor.

"You were successful, as far as I know." He couldn't tell if the guy was kidding. ' _Successful.'_ That was not something Eren wanted to hear. Though…'unsuccessful' would have been equally as unpleasant, in a different way. He reluctantly unlocked his phone and hovered over the brofinder notifications.

Maybe he should just ghost? Block, delete, pretend it never happened.

But that wouldn't be fair to them. And he didn't really want to lose contact with them. He did want to. But he didn't want to. It was a complicated feeling.

He decided to gauge the amount of damage done before making any major decisions. So he clicked the messages and scrolled up really fast to start from the beginning.

_MESSAGE TO: Commander_

_Yooooo_

That wasn't a promising start.

_MESSAGE FROM: Commander_

_Hello._

Even less promising.

_MESSAGE TO: Commander_

_W3 shoule met up_

_MESSAGE FROM: Commander_

_Come again?_

_MESSAGE TO: Commander_

_Meeeeet up_

If it wasn't already blatantly obvious to them that he was not in his right mind, it would've been after the next message that he was already beating himself up over.

_MESSAGE TO: Commander_

_4 sex_

There most likely wasn't one existing otherworldly entity that could ever explain why he had chosen THAT way of inviting them for a threesome. The fact that there was no response for a large period of time made his stomach drop. He'd really made an ass of himself. But the couple had responded this morning, possibly after a night of thinking it over.

_MESSAGE FROM: Commander_

_We're available tonight._

They STILL wanted to fuck?

...And why was Eren responding without a second thought?

_MESSAGE TO: Commander_

_What time?_

He knew why. He couldn't pretend. His feelings hadn't gone anywhere, they'd only grown. They grew and grew into something painful the more he tried to rid himself of them.

_MESSAGE FROM: Commander_

_We're somewhat jetlagged, so_

_probably a later hour. 9?_

Faster response than usual.

_MESSAGE TO: Commander_

_Works for me_

_MESSAGE FROM: Commander_

_I'll send our information later._

It was happening. It was really happening.

"You look like you're in shock." Furlan crouched down next to him, drink in hand.

"I...we're doing it." His voice cracked, either out of anticipation or fear. Furlan sat up a little straighter, he looked shocked himself. His brows furrowed and he seemed to get lost in thought. He was back to his normal self within seconds and threw out his usual smile again, clearing his throat as he rose back to his feet.

"You should go get ready then. I doubt they'd want you to smell like beer." He laughed it off but seemed a little stiff.

"I have time...it's not till later because they're apparently jetlagged." Eren gripped onto the chair for support as he also stood up. Furlan cleared his throat. Again.

"What'd you say their names were again?" Eren scratched his head, wondering how much he'd already revealed.

"Erwin. And Levi." He said it low, trying not to make the extent of his feelings obvious. Furlan nodded, and suddenly his face twitched. He quickly reached over to grab a frame just across from Eren.

"Something wrong?" Eren began to pick at his food again.

"The frame was cracked." He set it inside of a drawer and held a hand over it for a few moments after it closed, as if mentally willing it to lock.

"So you're into these guys. Are they into you?" Furlan bit at his lip and began rinsing off dishes.

"I, uh, don't think so. Not in the same way." The brunet blushed and tilted his head down, though there was no place to hide. Furlan peeked at him but not for too long.

"Hm." And then nothing besides the water against a skillet and Eren's fork against his plate.

Silence wasn't a problem. Eren could handle silence. He could not, however, handle awkward silence. And there was a tinge of something to this awkward silence. Something like...a choice.

"I should get going. My sister blew up my phone. Probably thinks I've run away." Eren got up from his seat and Furlan grabbed the plate before he could.

"Your clothes are in the washer. You can borrow some of mine and I'll return yours when I see you at work." Furlan dried his hands on a towel and waved for Eren to follow.

_"If_ you see me at work. I've had one interview. Not even an official interview." Furlan's room was simple but quite clean for a bachelor; in Eren's opinion. Armin was the only male in his circle that kept a relatively clean room, save for finals week. But who wasn't a mess during finals?

"I'm going to arrange an official interview for you." Eren was handed a hoodie and skinny track pants.

"You did say they were your friends, didn't you…" Eren examined the items, and they were obviously a size too big, but he would just have to be eclipsed by fabric because he had no other options.

"They are." Furlan sat back on the bed, resting on his elbows. Still. Shirtless.

"I want to be hired because of skill, not connections." Eren started to get dressed but stopped, staring at Furlan who was staring at him. The man arched an eyebrow in question.

"Can you _not_ watch me?" He clutched the clothes to his body and tried to make the most unbothered face he could manage. Something about getting dressed in front of him...it was too intimate.

"You've literally been around me in nothing but boxers. I had to _help_ _you_ change into my boxers. And putting clothes ON is what bothers you?" Eren just stuttered and muttered incoherent things before giving an annoyed huff.

"Fine, fine. I'll cover my eyes." The man laid back and put a pillow over his face. Eren reluctantly began to pull the hoodie over his head but came to an abrupt halt when he heard a drawn out whistle.

"Thaaat's right. Put that hoodie on, stud." Anger? Embarrassment? Angarrassment?

"I told you not to watch!" He grabbed the pillow and hit him repeatedly between each word, until Furlan flipped them. And of course, as if out of a fanfiction, Isabel had to walk in on them. At that exact moment. Furlan shirtless. Eren seemingly being undressed by said shirtless man.

Silence.

…

…

…

"Carry on." She turned and walked out without another word.

"You get dressed, I'll clear the air." Eren grumbled and whined and threw himself around. A tantrum. He was throwing a tantrum. _It's too EARLY for this shit,_ he thought.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Where the fuck were you." Mikasa was waiting at the door, Armin came barreling down the hallway just moments after.

"I was just out with a friend. No big deal." Eren maneuvered past her and tried to haul ass to his room until he was pulled to the floor by his sleeve.

" _No big deal?_ I couldn't get a hold of you. No one heard anything from you for over twenty-four FUCKING HOURS." Mikasa's lip trembled and she turned away.

"And I had no clue who you were with, if you'd met someone on that damn app and…" she paused.

"I didn't want to see your face plastered all over Dateline." Well. He felt guilty now.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could think to say. She looked back at him, shook her head, and walked out. Armin sighed and Eren made his way to the bathroom.

"I'm, uh, going out later. So don't expect me back." He rushed in before he could catch a glimpse of the exasperated expression on Armin's face. Two nights in a row? Highly unusual for Eren. But he didn't have time to appear _usual._ He needed to be clean and ready for action. Sex was a vulnerable act, regardless of feelings. And he was going to have TWO people eyeing and judging his body.

It wasn't as if he ever lazily washed himself but grooming was something he needed an extra push for sometimes. Trimming up hair, shaving, clipping, plucking, styling, cologne-and most difficult of all-preparing his ass to be (hopefully) obliterated. All of which could take a thick couple of hours. Picking out the _perfect_ outfit was highly unnecessary. He wouldn't be wearing it for long if all went well. Comfort was best when receiving an injection from Doctor D.

So he opted for a muscle tank, joggers, and a windbreaker. Hoodies were less than ideal for sneaking out the morning after. Which he 100% had an intention of doing. And so, he waited until his custom witching hour. The time he'd have to leave for something extremely new and, frankly, scary.

_MESSAGE FROM: Commander_

_Still on for this evening?_

This was really the final decision. He had to be sure. Technically, where consent is concerned, he could back out anytime. But with feelings? Putting faces on the men who'd made his heart ache for far too long? Well, feelings didn't give a shit if you consented to them or not. They did what they wanted, when they wanted. So it was with great fear and excitement that Eren replied.

_MESSAGE TO: Commander_

_Yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREESOOOOOMMEEEE.
> 
> Anyways, the last chaper is sooooo long I might have to split it up. I didn't realize it was the length of two of my normal chapters. Unless you guys want a long ass chapter?
> 
> Idk man.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	5. Busy Breaking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally hooks up with Erwin and Levi, but the aftermath isn't what he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all get part 1 of smut because my bffff begged for masturbation material (hehe, love you bitch.) But yeah. I split up the last chapter so there will actually be one more chapter after this!

They'd sent him the address and he almost did a double take when he pulled it up on his navigation app. The price of living in that area...was more than Eren's brain could count to. After asking for and receiving confirmation that he had the right place, he headed out. Armin had generously lent him the car, on the condition that if Mikasa caught wind of it, they agreed to say Eren had stolen it.

The ride there was slightly lengthy but despite that, he couldn't bring himself to turn on the radio. He was just so...stiff. So the boy drove in silence, save for the hum of passing cars, until he reached the ridiculously wealthy couple waiting for him. He received _many_ looks from people. Or maybe Eren was imagining it. Either way, he played it cool and headed into the first elevator he saw. Until he realized that this particular elevator didn't go as high as he needed it to. So he tried the second, and then finally the third elevator went as high as needed. He rushed in, hiding his face so that no one in the lobby could see his embarrassment. The doors closed painfully slow but luckily, Furlan gave him an excuse to look at his phone. He'd sent a message that Eren had an interview at four the next day. Atleast he was kind enough to give him time to sleep in.

Eren switched out for a new piece of gum; as he had every five seconds since he arrived at the high-rise complex. He nervously pulled at his windbreaker in the elevator, occasionally checking his hair in the golden reflection. Time spent in an elevator should never be more than a minute. But with all of the stops from the other residents, and the fact that he was heading to the top floor, he’d spent well over a few minutes in the over-sized box. All things considered, this night was turning out to be more than bizarre. He pulled out his phone, shooting a message on the app. The reply was nearly instantaneous.

_MESSAGE FROM: Commander_

_Our room code is 10141225._

He felt like it was happening too quickly but that didn't stop his body from nearly lurching out of the elevator when it hit his stop. The brunet had to practically drag his feet to stop from running to them. One foot in front of the other. One breath at a time. It didn't matter that he could see their door just down the hall. Slowly. It wasn't a race.

And then suddenly he was face to face with the one thing standing between him and the only two people he wanted. If that wasn't one hell of a motivational thought….

**_BEEP._ **

Code entered. Door unlocked.

It was oddly dark. He waited a moment before stepping in. As he finally breached the threshold, he toed off his shoes and called out.

"Uh...Erwin? Levi?" He all but jumped when he felt a large body gently brush against his.

"We're here." _Erwin._

"Well, uh, y'all didn't pay the bill or something? Why's it so dark?" He felt something silky graze his cheek, and an enticingly deep chuckle at his ear.

"We thought we'd use some mild sensory deprivation for your first experience." _Erwin again._ Where was Levi?

He sucked in a breath when he realized the silk he felt before was a blindfold. So he wouldn't be seeing them then? He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. Surely he'd see them at least once tonight…right?

"Hold onto my hand, I'll lead you to the bedroom." Instant. Fucking. Erection. And it was because of such a simple action. He tried to will the eager thing down before it could be noticed. As he was led through, very dim, wavering lighting began to seep through the blindfold. Candles.

"He's still dressed?" He heard a tongue click. _Levi._

"Would you like to do the honors while I review with our little kitten?" He heard nothing but felt another pair of hands at his shoulders, tearing off his jacket.

"Alright, angel. I know we've discussed this before but what are your...our colors?" Eren gulped, feeling as if his mind would draw a blank at any moment.

"Green is good...yellow is not good...red means stop." Off came his shirt.

"Good boy. I'd like to add that you should tap out three times with your hand when needed...for when your mouth is stuffed." Erwin's praise and dirty foreshadowing did nothing to tame the tent in his pants. Eren felt a hard exhale against his chest.

"No touching yet, Levi." Erwin was stern and Levi cursed.

"Are your soft and hard limits still what you previously listed?" He assumed that was directed at him, so Eren nodded. Levi roughly pulled down the boy's pants, making sure to graze his blooming erection.

"Make sure you use your words."

"...yes."

"Eren, you are aware that this is a safe space. That at any time you, or we, may stop whatever is going on, no explanation required, without fear of repercussion or judgement, correct?"

"Yes." And then he was bare. Wearing absolutely nothing but a blindfold.

"Yes...what?" Erwin had somehow managed to appear behind him without so much as a creak in the floor. And his demeanor was...different. Eren could hear it in his voice.

"Yes, Commander." The bigger man chuckled.

"Cute. But we've decided on different names for you to use." He felt something cold and stiff trace his spine.

"So it'll be ' _yes, sir'_ when you answer me." Eren nodded and felt a sharp but brief sting on his ass.

" _Words, angel."_

"Hm. Already so forgetful." Levi tsked.

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"And for Levi, well, we decided we quite liked the little bratty dynamic you had with him. So it'll be—"

" _Yes, Daddy."_ Eren bit his lip to stop from smiling. He thought Levi might like that and had planned to say it spontaneously, when Levi least expected it. But he hadn't planned on him _requesting_ it.

There was a stronger pain on his ass this time that was anything but brief. He realized Erwin had ditched whatever small tool he was previously using and opted for his much larger hand.

"It's disrespectful to interrupt. But consider this a warning. Next time, you'll earn yourself a punishment."

"And he does love giving an extremely generous amount of those, brat." Levi snickered at him and Eren wished so badly that he could reach out and kiss the little asshole. But he knew that would earn some very severe consequences.

"Captain." Erwin's voice was calm but void of any emotion. No indication of what was to come. Levi didn't say anything either. He seemed to know what Erwin wanted and moved without hesitation.

Clearly no one wanted to fill Eren in on it. He just stood there listening to the light footsteps and rustling.

"Walk." Erwin's hand was at the back of his neck urging him forward. Eren took quick but cautious steps forward. He yelped when someone lifted him by his thighs and placed him on the bed. Specifically on someone's lap on the bed.

"Sweetness, chin up." His face was yanked up as another pair of hands secured his hips so that he was leaning forward slightly, supported by his knees.

"I'm going to prepare you while your Daddy gives that mouth the attention it deserves." Eren was going to respond but was instantly silenced by Levi's lips. It was instant electricity. Instant butterflies. And Eren was not shy in showing how eager he was. How much he'd wanted this. How he _craved this._ The raven was gentle with his kiss and the brunet was having none of it. He grabbed a hold of the shorter man's face and nearly fucked his mouth. Levi froze for a very brief moment at the sudden change of pace and jumped when Eren's hand grabbed onto his dick as tightly as he could over his pants. His wrists were pulled away and he was removed from Levi's lips by his hair.

"Naughty, naughty boy." Erwin didn't release the hold on his hair.

"Horny little shit…" Levi's breathing was ragged. Eren tried but failed to hide the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Something funny?" Levi asked as he palmed the boy's bare, weeping erection. It elicited a long, drawn out moan and Eren whined in protest when the friction disappeared.

"I'm a little disappointed, Captain. Seems our little kitten here decided to take matters into his own hands." He spoke slowly as he plunged two fingers into Eren.

"S-Sorry, sir...was trying to speed up the process and get right to the good part." Eren pushed back onto the man's fingers, only to have them pull away.

"We take our time, angel."

"And _every_ part with us is the good part, brat."

"I suppose he needs a lesson on patience." Erwin's fingers breached his entrance once more, brutally fucking him for a brief few seconds. Eren practically whimpered when the fingers were removed again, sighing into Levi's neck. No one he'd been with before had been very ecstatic about preparing Eren and having to wait to put it in. And they hadn't been very good at it either. Specifically Jean. Eren found it much easier to enjoy himself when he took the liberty of doing it beforehand.

"We're working with raw material here. He needs a lesson on everything." Levi's hand snaked down to give the boy's nipples some attention, he gladly leaned closer and kissed the man's pale neck to show his appreciation.

"More fun for us." Déjà vu as he was yanked up by his hair, nipples perking at the cold gust of air. They were soothed by the warmth of Levi's mouth within seconds and Eren would have released some sign of pleasure if Erwin hadn't chose that same moment to start finger-fucking him again. Whatever sound it would've been was lost to a choked gasp. His body was bent at an odd angle, his back arched and neck strained. He'd probably be sore tomorrow but, that'd be more of a trophy rather than a consequence. Both men slowed slightly, as if communicating, and then his neck was attacked from both sides by the two. _Dirty old vampires._

"Nothing...visible…! I have an interview, ah…" he didn't say please or use their respective titles, but Erwin seemed to forgive him for that and moved down to the lower junction of his neck before sucking harder.

Eren did love hickeys. Both giving and receiving. The act of marking seemed so primal and instinctual. The true sign of pure desire. Even the thought of it was erotic to him.

He felt Erwin's large fingers begin to stretch him more, letting out a shaky breath at the familiar and welcomed burning sensation. He did prepare himself but...feeling the man's erection against his ass cheek...it may not have been quite enough. Even Levi, short as he was, had a surprisingly impressive size. Nothing overly gigantic like some of the dildos he'd seen, because who even liked that? Someone must've, but not Eren. He was perfectly intimidated by what these two men here with him were packing. And even though he was intimidated, his anticipation was making the foreplay feel like an eternity. He loved it. But he also wanted cock shoved into him _immediately._

His thoughts were interrupted by a couple of fingers slipping into his mouth. He gladly sucked on them and even felt brave enough to rock back a little on Erwin's hand again. The spank he received in response was nowhere near enough of a deterrent. So he did it again. This time, he found himself flipped flat onto his back, ass at the edge of the bed. His thighs were held firmly in Erwin's grasp.

"You want to be fucked that badly, brat?" He nodded vigorously but made sure to articulate his desire as well.

"Yes, Daddy!" Levi hummed his approval before straddling the boy, knees on either side of Eren's shoulders. The brunet heard the sound of a zipper and his heartbeat began to pick up.

"I'll take care of this then. Open." He was ready before Levi even gave him the order. Licking appreciatively at the head, even giving it a loving kiss. Levi moaned a delicious, rough sound. Even Erwin was focused on the show in front of him now.

"That's good, kitten. Take him in." There was something about being led into a blowjob by someone other than the receiver...it made his own cock strain and cry for attention, precum flowing out of it continuously.

Eren opened his mouth wider and brought his hands to the small of Levi's back to encourage him forward. Inch by inch, he sucked and swallowed around him as if his life depended on it. Humming and moaning his excitement, letting Levi know how much he enjoyed doing it. The more sounds Levi made, the more Erwin caressed Eren's thighs, briefly circling over his empty, wanting hole. Even whispering words of encouragement to both men, eliciting delighted reactions.

The brunet took him in completely, pushing the man's hips closer so that he could fully deepthroat him. It was a difficult task at first, but Eren always enjoyed it. Levi cursed and pushed himself past the resistance of Eren's throat, slowly beginning to thrust into the wet warmth. Eren relaxed, allowing the man to do so while he just focused on breathing and sucking, using his tongue to service as much as he was able.

"Our sweet angel looks like he's about to burst. Quite the little cockslut we have here." Eren heard the tear of foil and moments later felt the exciting friction from Erwin's dick and tried to pull him close with his legs. No dice. He was held still as the man rubbed his cock against Eren's ass so slowly it was almost painful. Thankfully, Levi's quickening thrusts offered some type of distraction from his longing. He felt him slow down briefly, probably close to climax before he picked up a steady pace once more.

"Are you ready." The tip was at his entrance and Eren's mouth was too preoccupied for speaking so he spread his legs wider to answer. He expected a slow, teasing thrust but was caught off guard when Erwin shoved himself in entirely, grunting at the tight constriction. Eren shook and cried out around Levi's cock as his pending orgasm finally released. All movement ceased.

"You little shit…" Levi mumbled. He felt Erwin lean forward as he chuckled and Levi sucked in a breath.

"There. All clean, Captain. Now get back to work. We aren't nearly finished and that cute mouth seems lonely." As quickly as things had paused, they resumed and Eren found himself stuffed and fucked hard from both ends. And he loved every bit of it. Even having just came, his dick began to stir, revving up for more. He tried to memorize every sound his temporary lovers made for him. Every grunt. Every adoring whisper. Every moan. He never wanted to forget this night. He never wanted it to end.

But all that glitters is not gold. And all good things have an expiration. So when Erwin plunged in for the final time, finding his ecstasy, Eren felt mixed emotions. Levi pulled away as well, though he hadn't finished yet, and climbed off of Eren. There was nothing but the sound of Eren's ragged breathing. Then another tear of foil and Erwin was guiding Levi inside Eren. He wished they'd done it without condoms, but that was never safe with anyone but your consistent partner. And even then.

"Fuck, he feels so good…" he heard Erwin take over Levi's mouth, and while that was hot in and of itself, Eren felt a little lonely. Not because he wanted them to focus solely on him, but because it reinforced the fact that he was temporary. This was it and after tonight they'd go their separate ways. Probably having more partners. More partners that weren't Eren. And Eren would have more partners that weren't Erwin and Levi. He was so glad when he was gifted a second orgasm, because he could hide his embarrassing, pathetic tears behind the intensity of it all.

Levi seemed to bask in his afterglow for a moment before climbing back on the bed to meet Eren's lips. Erwin followed suit, kissing his face as he removed the blindfold. With his sight blurred by tears, he just barely made out their shapes. He could see Erwin's messed blonde hair and endless blue eyes. Levi's dark locks and undercut with striking silver eyes. He let his eyelids fall, pretending he was exhausted before his vision could clear up.

"Grab a cloth."

"...really? I was so sure you were about to yank the poor thing up and to the bathroom."

"He's tired…" Levi mumbled. He heard Erwin chuckle and then Levi was cursing at him to just hurry it.

The two men wiped him down, occasionally massaging the sensitized skin. They whispered sweet nothings that Eren couldn't enjoy because he felt it was empty pillowtalk. He was spoiled and fawned over. Levi made some remark about the blindfold being regrettable after seeing Eren's eyes up close, with Erwin concurring. Erwin played with his ear a moment, asking about why he got rid of his piercings, since he had some in one of his photos. He tried to answer, though fighting sleep.

"Made me...sad...after breakup...wish I kept them...in…" With a weak breath, sleep quickly overtook him as he was nestled comfortably between both men.

And for one final time that night, he wished with all of his might that this would never, ever end.

* * *

Eren woke in a panic, peeking at the window and letting out a breath of relief when he saw the sun wasn't up. He gently slid down beneath the blanket and out of the two embraces. When he got to his feet, he took a moment to admire their strong profiles. He hadn't got a good solid look at them, but there was no denying they were perfect. To Eren, atleast. Reluctantly, he crept away from them to find his clothes. They weren't on the floor, so he panicked and tried to search as quickly as possible.

He eventually found them folded on a nearby chair. As efficiently as he could, he yanked the clothes on while heading for the exit. He did feel guilty for leaving like this, not that they would care. But he wrote out some awkward 'thanks' on a napkin and left it on their counter. Taking one last look around as his heart ached, he left.

The elevator ride down was far less intense than the ride up. The golden reflection seemed to flatten under his gaze. He popped a piece of gum in his mouth, the flavor was almost...bland. So he added another piece. And another. Until the mint was bursting in his mouth. And it still wasn't enough. He adjusted his windbreaker to rid himself of that disheveled appearance he surely had. His lips felt cold and chapped. And if the looks he received in the lobby were any indication, he was a trainwreck personified. But he knew that inside, he felt much worse.

None of that mattered, not anymore. He just needed to go home and sleep in his own bed. The car's engine was too quiet for comfort but he couldn't be bothered to turn on the radio to fill the silence. He couldn't even be bothered to pay attention. He was just driving on autopilot. It wasn't very safe but he couldn't help it. His mind wanted... _needed_ to shut down.

When he got home, Armin was already awake, reading something on the couch. He looked up at Eren as he walked in. The brunet barely got his shoes off before breaking into a quiet sob.

"What happened?!" Armin was up and holding Eren, shaking with concern.

"Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?" He tried to meet Eren's eyes.

"I did something stupid…" he cried harder but somehow quieter.

"It's okay, Eren. We'll figure it out. I'm here." Armin led the brunet to his bedroom and tucked him in, running a hand through his hair. For a dragged out moment, there was nothing but the sound of the boy's broken sobs.

"It's weird...you look so small right now." Eren felt small. He felt drained. One mistake after another. Seriously, what in the hell was he doing?

"Can you delete the brofinder app for me?" Armin was quiet for a second but then went ahead and did so, putting the phone down on Eren's side table and turning to leave.

"I have an interview at four," Eren managed to get out before Armin left.

"Got it. I'll wake you up in time. And I can drive you if you want." Eren nodded and then the door closed, leaving him to his own devices.

His bed felt large, even though it was only a twin size. It just felt too empty. And no matter how many blankets he layered, the boy just felt cold. The walls were slowly closing in on him. His tears kept flowing until they finally tapered off to allow him to lose to sleep. And when he slept, he dreamt of them.

  
  


* * *

_"This brat just loves to sleep in." Levi sat on the edge of the bed, observing the brunet youth messily tangled in the blanket and sheets._

_"Leave him be, we probably exhausted him last night." Erwin typed away on his laptop, finishing up something for work._

_"I didn't say I was going to wake him up, stupid Shitwin."_

_"Is this your way of saying he looks cute?" Erwin stopped his typing and spun his chair around to face the two shorter men._

_"Where the hell did you get that from?" Levi bit out, though hiding a blush all the while._

_"It's the way you're adoringly staring at him while you speak to me. Though I understand. He's definitely distracting. I don't know how I'll get anything done with both of you vixens walking around here." He rubbed his temples as if the two were anything but a blessing to him._

_"Hoh? You'd like us to go then?"_

_"Where the hell did you get that from?" Erwin mocked Levi's earlier question, chuckling when Levi grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him. The two were then silent while Levi stared at Eren a while longer._

_"I'm going to wake him up."_

_"Levi."_

_"Too late, eyebrows." Levi crawled up to the sleeping boy and began mentally flipping through his options. He could kiss him but, putting aside how attractive the kid was, his morning mouth was still dirty and germ-infested. Levi could not accept that. But he could tease him a little._

_"What are you—" Erwin started to ask before he sighed, too tempted by the scene taking place just feet away and resigning to join him._

_So it was with great surprise and enjoyment that Eren's eyes fluttered open to two overly-handsome devils licking and sucking his proudly standing erection. He would've asked why this was happening but all he could manage was a pathetically weak moan as he let his head fall back onto the pillow. He wasn't worried about stamina or longevity, so when his orgasm approached, the boy simply let it happen. And happen, it did. All over both men's faces. Without warning. Eren threw his arm over his eyes to shield himself from the arousing sight and Levi's faked annoyance._

_"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Levi said as he crawled up and planted a kiss on the boy's quivering lips, generously sharing some of Eren's seed with him._

_"How do you feel?" Erwin asked as he began kissing up tan thighs._

_"Good...confused...what was that for?" His breath was a little ragged but he was slowly coming down from the excitement._

_"We have to have a reason?" Levi raised an eyebrow. Erwin then jumped in to give an answer._

_"Because we love you." Eren's chest tightened and his breath caught in his throat. He held back tears as he reached out to bring both of them closer._

"I love you too." He found himself reaching into darkness, obscure shapes of blond and black hair standing before him.

"Um...Eren?" Armin said worriedly as he looked over at Mikasa. His eyes finally focused and his hand fell to the bed with a hollow thump.

"I came to wish you luck in your interview." Mikasa stood with her arms crossed. There was a question dancing accusingly in her tone but surprisingly, when Eren didn't answer, she didn't push the issue.

"What time is it?" His voice cracked, thick with sleep and a heavy pain in his heart.

"Two. I figured that would be enough time...um, we made some food for you too," Armin nodded to the kitchen, clearly feeling some degree of awkwardness.

"Yeah. That's enough time." Eren didn't say anything else to the two as he got up and went straight to shower. He looked in the mirror at his puffy, red eyes and sighed. Hopefully eye drops and concealer could remedy the issue.

He stared at himself, _really_ took a hard look at the person who'd made his life miserable for far too long. He wondered if, subconsciously, it was intentional. Why else would he put himself in such an impossible situation? Why else would he have that dream? It did nothing but leave him feeling empty. Alone. Bitter. Remorseful.

And with that realization, he couldn't stand to look at himself any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, Eren hurt himself again. (Britney Spears voice)
> 
> Final chapter coming soon!!!!
> 
> I love angst too much to have it go smoothly after they hooked up. Mild angst. My bois won't suffer much longer though.
> 
> I should just change the summary to:
> 
> "Every character is an emotionally-constipated idiot and they all run around like chickens with their heads cut off because they can't communicate."
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	6. Busy Workin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ALL I AM ALIVE. NOW PLEASE READ ON AND ENJOY. I've extended it an extra chapter. Also, I didn't proof read this too thoroughly so let me know if you notice a mistake!

The drive was peaceful, filled with mundane small talk. It was mostly Armin trying to subtly cheer up the somber brunet. Eren was thankful that the blond hadn't brought up what happened this morning, though he was sure that wouldn't be the case for too much longer. He'd just ignore it while he could.

In a way, walking up to the Survey Corps lifted his mood, if only just slightly. He only hoped he'd be able to focus enough during his interview so he wouldn't make an ass of himself.

"Well hello good lookin', can I get a name?" Isabel waggled her eyebrows at the boy. He laughed and suppressed an eye roll.

"The name's Yeager. Eren Yeager." He leaned onto the counter and gladly accepted his newly printed I.D. lanyard. The smile that had just graced his face faded all too quickly; he just didn't have the energy.

"You okay? You look a little down." Well. He did his best to look his best. He could only do so much.

"Rough night," he sighed but smiled so she wouldn't worry too much.

"Understandable. Furlan should be out to get you? I think." He nodded and plopped down into one of the nearest chairs.

_ **Me:** _

_**You better get** _

_**over here before** _

_**I change my mind** _

_**and run.** _

_ **Furlan:** _

_**Yikes. Cold feet,** _

_**huh** _

_ **Me:** _

_**Cold everything.** _

_ **Furlan:** _

_**I'll warm you up** _

_**honeyyyy** _

_ **Me:** _

_**(￣x￣;)** _

_ **Furlan:** _

_**（◞‸◟）** _

"Eren! What are you doing here?!" Dr. Zoë appeared in front of him, looking rather...unkempt.

"Um, here for another interview." He rubbed his head sheepishly. Maybe Dr. Zoë hadn't approved of him.

"Today? Are you sure?" They furrowed their brows and seemed to be digging through their own thoughts.

"That's what Furlan told me...but I can come another day if it's not a good time." He stood to leave but was pulled along.

"Nonsense! I'll just let them know you're here!" He tried explaining that he didn't want to intrude if there was a miscommunication, but they ignored him.

They walked to an elevator, taking him to a higher floor than he'd been to before. When the doors opened, Furlan stood there holding a folder, looking surprised.

"Hange, I was just about to grab him." He moved to allow them to exit.

"I was going to go grab a coffee and found him out there. Oh, Eren, you can sit riiiight there!" They pointed to a single chair in front of frosted glass walls. He obediently sat, feeling a little weird about the whole thing.

"Furlan, did you clear this with them?" They spoke in hushed tones but Eren could still hear.

"I made sure they had an open time slot."

"But did you _tell_ them what it was for."

"...no."

"Well, you can deal with that. They came in grumpy and pouty today too so goodluck!"

"I know. This is just what they need to cheer them up." Furlan smiled smugly. Hange looked back at Eren and then pulled Furlan farther down the hallway.

After a couple minutes, they came back, a frighteningly large smile plastered on their face. They clapped in a celebratory fashion before running to give Eren a hug.

"Goodluck! I support you! We're all rooting for you! AHHHHHH!" Did they really want him to work here that bad?

"Thanks." They squealed and ran back to the elevator, laughing to themselves all the while.

"How did last night go?" Furlan asked casually, leaning against the wall to the right of the brunet.

"Um, it was...good."

"You don't seem so enthusiastic."

"I just...realized how much I have to let go." The boy looked down at his lap, fiddling with the seam on his blazer.

"Let go? What did they say to you? Did they kick you out?" His tone sounded slightly concerned. Eren shook his head very briefly, trying not to show too much emotion.

"I left before they woke up. I didn't want to say goodbye." Furlan hummed, tapping the folder he held in his hand.

"Well! Today is a new day. And we're going to get your life moving. I'll go ahead and give this to them, one second." He walked up to the frosty glass door further down, knocking with two of his knuckles before barging in. _They must be really good friends for him to be able to go in like that._

There was muffled arguing and he heard Furlan saying something along the lines of "meet him first" before he came barreling out moments later, grabbing Eren by the arm and yanking him towards the door.

"What the hell!" He ignored Eren and proceeded to shove him inside.

"You can thank me later," he whispered.

"This is Eren Yeager. Eren, Mr. Smith and Mr. Ackerman." He grabbed the sides of Eren's head to physically turn him towards the men. And when Eren caught sight of what he supposedly needed to thank Furlan for, he yelped. Out loud. The two men stared back at him, shock extremely visible on their faces.

"Are any of you going to say something? No?" He looked between them before shoving Eren into a chair in front of a desk, mumbling about how he had to do everything for them.

"Alright. I'm going to leave you to it then. I know you three have _much_ to discuss." He began walking away as Eren angrily called out his name. An idea-a beautiful idea-popped into his head to get things moving along. He hopped back into Eren's personal space to plant a kiss on his cheek, dangerously close to his mouth. The brunet spluttered a mess of words, attempting but failing to say something coherent. Then Furlan peeked at his two friends, smiling as he pulled away.

"Goodluck my little cutie pie! If they don't hire you, I'll comfort you later!" And then the door closed. Leaving just Eren, Erwin, and Levi. The youth couldn't bear to look them in the eye so he did anything BUT that. Clearing his throat, adjusting his clothes, whatever.

"Okay. This is weird. I'm going to go now." He quickly stood and tried to dart for the exit. His attempt was impeded by Erwin's firm grip on his wrist. Just that little touch sent explosions of something through his body and he wondered if Erwin could feel it too.

"No. You came here for an interview. So an interview you will receive." The man released his hold, gesturing to the chair. Eren knew the man was big when he felt their bodies pressed together but fuck, he was towering over him.

Eren found it hard to disobey the man for some reason and coyly sat back down, biting the inside of his cheek so hard he thought it would bleed. But the interview proceeded as normal, save for Levi's piercing stare the _entire_ time and the obvious note-passing between the two older men. It wasn't until the end of the interview that Eren felt he could relax a little.

"Dr. Zoë liked you quite a lot. And Furlan gave his recommendation as well. All good things so far." Erwin flipped through Eren's portfolio, behaving quite professionally. So professionally that it hurt a little. Eren just wanted this to end.

"Alright, we just have a few more questions then." Erwin closed the folder and Levi sat up straighter as if he'd been waiting for this very moment.

"You got a boyfriend, kid?" Levi's voice lacked emotion, completely different from the night before. It really didn't help how Eren was feeling.

"N-No." He answered even though he knew it wasn't relevant to the job. The job that he was definitely NOT going to take now.

"Really? Furlan seemed pretty keen on you." Eren peered over at Erwin who was casually sifting through paperwork and then back at Levi.

"We're just friends." He couldn't help the ridiculous heat he felt creep up into his cheeks.

"Hm. A girlfriend then? Or was there some other reason you disappeared without a word." _SHIT SHIT SHIT._

"No."

"Interesting. So it's just a habit of yours then."

"...no."

"No?" Levi cocked an eyebrow at the boy who was now slowly sinking into his chair to hide.

"Why should a one-night-stand overstay his welcome? What should I have waited around for?" He tried to be strong. He really did. Eren wasn't sure if he succeeded, but Levi sat back in his chair, indicating that his line of questioning was over. This time, Erwin spoke up again.

"Is that what you want? To be a one-night-stand?" Still with that professional tone, and Eren wanted to throw up with each word that left his lips in that treacherous manner. It was a miserable contrast to the sweet praises he'd professed hours ago.

"What does it matter." Now he found himself acting up a little, attitude seeping out of him.

"It matters."

"It doesn't!" He hadn't meant to yell, and the way he brought his legs closer to his abdomen didn't really match up with the anger. Something flashed on Erwin's previously collected face; shock or panic. Eren couldn't tell. But it was only there for a moment before blue eyes softened at him.

"It does, angel." Eren swallowed. Hard. It took everything in him to stop his body from shaking at the pet name.

"Don't call me that." He wasn't really convincing with the way his voice wavered and he continued to avoid eye contact. Erwin waited a moment, mulling something over.

"I...we...don't want to be a one-night-stand to you." All the air left Eren's lungs, rendering him incapable of speaking. It didn't feel real. This had to be another dream.

"Say something, brat. It's getting fucking awkward for us." _It wasn't already?_ He still couldn't say anything. There was an icy fire burning in his chest and he thought his heart might burst.

"Brat!" He hadn't realized that Levi stood up until he tipped Eren's chair back to make the brunet meet his eyes for once. And when he did look into those sharp, silver eyes, his own clouded over.

"You made him cry." Erwin exhaled, shooting a look at Levi. The raven haired man groaned, dropped the chair back down, and slammed his fist down on the desk.

"I don't get it! I felt like things were going so good! And then you run away from us when we're finally going to meet! You wait months to send us a message with substance only to invite us for a hookup out of nowhere, lovingly fucking cuddle us all night after we screwed like animals, just to escape the moment we took our eyes off you! And now you're crying? What is it you want, Eren!" Levi wasn't screaming per se, but he was anything but relaxed.

"This is what you wanted! This is what you asked for!" Eren was full on sobbing, yelling back through tears.

"This is what you asked for too! Yet here you are weeping your goddamn eyes out because we asked you what you actually want!"

"It's what we agreed on!"

"Fuck the agreement! Fuck it all! I'm telling you we don't want that now! We want more! Shit, we've wanted more damn near since the beginning!" Eren didn't say anything back, just looked between the two men. Erwin seemed ready to intervene but looked hopefully at the trembling youth.

"We want you. We want to be with you." Honestly, Eren was just as shocked that Levi was the one saying all of this as he was at the possibility of them wanting more than a hookup. Usually Erwin was the one to communicate, and even now it seemed as if he was holding back from doing so.

"Again with the silence."

"Back off, Levi," Erwin warned.

"If you want it to end with last night, just say the word." Levi took a couple steps back, to physically show that he was giving Eren space if he needed it and the chance to say something.

The boy shoved his face into his hands, scared that he really would wake up any second.

"I don't want it to end," he whispered. He wondered if they were able to hear him until Levi closed the distance between them again, fusing their mouths together in a kiss that was all fever and no tenderness. They were simply expressing their thorough need to keep holding on to whatever they all had between them. It was so intense, in fact, that Eren had to pull away for oxygen because he forgot how to breathe through his nose. But Levi almost immediately pulled him back in before he lifted the brunet up by his thighs and dropped him onto the desk, pushing him down by his shoulders so that he was looking up at Erwin.

"Say it again." The man's big hand found its way into the brown tufts of hair, grabbing the roots at the back of his head to pull him up and closer.

"I don't want it to end," he repeated, this time no louder than the last. And then all over again, he was suffocated in a kiss, this one just as passionate but not quite as rough.

"Eren, I'm going to fuck you on this desk now." Levi stated matter-of-factly, reaching for the boys belt when the office door swung open.

"Sorry gentlemen, this kind of behavior is prohibited at the office~" Furlan practically sang as he strolled in, Hange just feet behind him.

 _"Get your asses out of here, cockblocks!"_ Levi grabbed the nearest object (a pen) and chucked it at them.

"GOOD JOB, EREN! THIS IS THE RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" Dr. Zoë screamed while furiously scribbling something on a clipboard. Furlan hooked his arms under Eren's and lifted him off of the desk.

"Oi, that's mine!" Levi growled at Furlan.

"You guys worked it out?" He asked softly, wiping the youth's tears and ignoring everyone else in the room. Eren nodded, mumbling "I think so" and looking back at Erwin and Levi.

"Good. Then consider my debt paid." He patted the brunet on the head and smiled.

"Your debt?" Eren tilted his head in confusion. Furlan looked at him a moment and sighed.

"You're so goddamn cute...leave those two idiots and be with me, yeah?" He bent down and squished Eren's cheeks as if he were a baby.

"I will fire your ass, Church." Levi kicked a chair in his direction.

"Personal business and work business don't mix, Ackerman." He said back with a laugh.

"Furlan, what debt?" The man turned back to him, the humor in his eyes subsiding and leaving an apologetic look in its wake.

"I ruined one relationship, so I helped fix another."

"You can't seriously believe that Jean and I breaking up is your fault. He would have cheated on me regardless." Eren tried to whisper quietly.

"Still. I just want you to be happy."

"Wait a minute, why do you know each other?" Levi narrowed his eyes at the two exchanging whispers.

"Secret." Furlan held a finger to his lips and winked at his bosses. Levi's lip curled back and Eren swore he was about to snarl at the man.

"Okay, pause again, how did you know that my Erwin and Levi were the same as your Erwin and Levi?" Eren was genuinely curious.

"Your Erwin and Levi? Look at you staking claim," Furlan let out a hearty laugh when Eren blushed and softly punched his shoulder.

"You know what I meant!"

"It was just deductive reasoning, sweetheart. I mean exactly how many Erwin and Levi couples are there that would have _also_ just flown back into town?" Eren nodded. The man had a point. Levi still looked severely displeased, though he had perked up slightly at Eren's earlier remark about them being 'his.'

"This is wonderful material...I've never personally witnessed jealousy from Levi…Erwin has always been refined but forthright with his possessive tendencies..." Hange was still scribbling.

"I am NOT jealous, shit-glasses!"

"Regardless, we'll be taking _that_ from you." Erwin pointed to Eren, in Furlan's arms.

"I still need to make sure you're going to treat him right." He squeezed Eren close.

"My ass. That's none of your business."

"Well, he comes over to my place to drunkenly sob over you two and his poor broken heart. So it absolutely is my business." Eren's face lit up red.

 _"Shut up, shut up!"_ He was elbowing the taller male as hard as he could.

"Don't worry, he won't be going to your place _anymore."_ Levi stood challengingly in front of them.

"Come on, friend. Just because he's your loverboy now doesn't mean he can't still be my eye candy." Eren covered his face and whined. Furlan really enjoyed fucking with Levi, clearly.

 _"'Your eye candy.'_ I didn't realize you wanted to die young, Church." Erwin put a hand on Levi's shoulder, possibly worried that he might in fact kill the guy.

"Yes. _My_ eye candy. I've known him longer...and I saw him naked _first_." Eren didn't have to look to feel the evil grin Furlan was wearing. Then Eren was yanked away, not by Levi, but by Erwin.

"That's what you're gloating about? I think it's fair to say we know his body much better than you and your eyes." The brunet began wondering if this was a dick measuring contest. Were they really competing on who had more of a right to Eren? He heard Hange's delighted squee's in the background; at least someone was enjoying this.

"I'm tapping out now, BYE." Eren fled the testosterone-filled room and pressed the elevator button so many times, wishing it would hurry up.

Thank the heavens when he heard the saintly chime. He stepped in and took a deep breath that immediately halted when he saw Erwin and Levi getting in with him. As much as he enjoyed sex with them...he didn't want to be fucked in an elevator. He stepped back, just out of reach. Both men noted the distance but said nothing and made no move to touch him. All three just stood there soaked in tension and uncertainty.

Until the elevator hit the garage level. Then both men surrounded him on either side, leading him to their car.

"What are we...doing…" he asked as they buckled up. Erwin and Levi both sat up front but looked back, then at each other.

"What do you want to do?" Erwin asked. It felt like a test. Or a way to make Eren confirm that he understood what they'd said earlier. He almost said that it didn't matter but he could hear Erwin's voice echoing in his head, _it does matter._

"I want to go home with you." They didn't say anything back, just pulled out of the parking garage and out onto the street in silence.

"But...what do you guys want to do?" The boy fidgeted, insecurity making its way back into his thoughts.

"I don't know about Erwin, but I want to get you out of those clothes and onto my cock." He spoke so casually that Eren almost didn't register what he said. And then the man grumbled something about being interrupted and 'why the hell doesn't the office lock.'

"If you haven't noticed, kitten, Levi's preferred love language is through physical touch. When he uses his words it...comes out not so eloquent," Erwin explained. Eren felt a little giddy at hearing 'love language' and wondered just how deep their feelings ran. It was already obvious to him that he loved them. Obvious to Armin and Mikasa as well, embarrassingly enough.

"So what he really just said to you is that he wants to be as close to you as possible." Levi shrunk down at Erwin's words.

"That's not what I said," he huffed.

"Yeah well, that's what you meant." And even though he seemed to pout, he didn't deny it. Erwin hadn't answered though. In fact, he'd been awfully quiet in comparison to Levi today. Maybe he and Levi weren't on the same page.

"Hey, shitty brat. What's that face for?" Levi was peaking at him over the seat.

"It's nothing," Eren said and smiled at the suspicious man. He sighed and turned to face forward again. The boy didn't know why he still felt unsure. Insecure. Scared. They told him they wanted him. Wasn't that enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was so short :c I had this story finished but then I decided I 💖hated💖 the ending and deleted it. Still can't quite decide how I want it to go so I split the chapter in half to atleast give all of you wonderful, patient readers another chapter of this train wreck.
> 
> Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


End file.
